Beat the Clock
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: This is a hockey story. It about a girl in the NHL who is best friends with Sidney Crosby. They get drafted into the same NHL team and how will the fame, forture and good looking teammates affect Emerson?
1. The Hopefuls

"I'm not excited."

Emerson said looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room in Toronto.

Sidney flushed the toilet, exited the bathroom and zipped up his pants and buttoned the brass looking button.

"Come on, Emma. You've made it this far."

Emma sat up to look at her best friend and recently her ex boyfriend.

"Sid, what if they tell me I can't do this? What if none of the scouts being back feedback on me? What if I don't even get drafted?"

She said then put her head in her hands and shut her eyes.

Sidney walked over to Emma's bed, sat next to her and put his hand on her back rubbing her back.

"Emmy. You're the best centre I've ever seen. All those things are just 'what ifs'. There's a 99.9 percent chance those things may happen. You've fought everyone's doubt. You can and will do this."

When he was done Emerson wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thanks Sid. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Let's change."

Emma let go then the two teenagers changed into their work out clothes.

Emerson changed into a pair of her black running shorts, a school cheerleading shirt, and her blue Reeboks Sidney got her for her birthday.

As she was tying up her right shoe someone knocked on the door and Sidney got up to answer it. When the door opened Emma's older brothers Nigel and Hogarth stepped into the room.

"Shorty! Sid! How's it going?"

Nigel said as Hogarth shut the door behind them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Sidney asked the two older boys. Emma didn't even look up from her shoe.

"I wish you won't call me that."

She said to her brothers as she finished tying her left shoe strings.

"Well, you aren't that tall."

Nigel said in a mater-of-fact voice he always used when he would prove someone wrong. He sat down in the empty arm chair near the window that looked out into downtown Toronto.

"So. I'm not a guy. I can be short."

She told him as she stood up looking at her brothers for the first time since they entered.

"Well, you two ready for testing?"

Hogarth asked trying to drop the subject of Emerson's height.

"I guess."

Sidney said sitting on the bed next to where Emma was standing. He took a drink of his green water bottle then looked up at Emma.

"I'm not looking forward to the VO2 Max."

Emerson said finally answering Hogarth's question.

The two NHL players groaned at the mention of the VO2 Max-the dreaded endurance test.

"How long did you guys last?"

Sidney asked looking at Emma's brothers. Hogarth put his index finger to his chin as he tried to remember last year's testing.

"I lasted…around eight minutes…yeah. Eight minutes."

Now everyone's eyes were on Nigel. Who was thinking all the way back to his road to the NHL.

"10 minutes. Around that time. I think it was more around 11."

Emma scoffed.

"Come on Nige. There's no hot blonde model here for you to impress. What did you really get?"

Hogarth and Sidney both cracked up. Nigel scowled at his one and only sister, who had a smirk on her face.

Sidney looked over at the clock on the bedside table during his laughing fit and noticed the time. When he had a hold of his self he got up and looked at Emma.

"Come on. We should get going down stairs."

Emerson turned to look at the clock as well.

"Crap. Hog can you pass me my water bottle."

Hogarth looked around him to see a pink water bottle on the floor next to him. He picked it up and lobbed it to Emma.

"Thanks. See you guys later."

"Alright. Do you mind if we come down later?"

"Nah. You guys are big bad NHL stars. Do whatever you want."

Emerson said walking over to Hogarth giving him a hug.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna crash here."

Nigel walked over to his family and hugged them.

"Sid. Get over here man. You're basically family."

This made Sidney smile. He walked over to them and joined in on the family hug.

"Okay. I'll come down later. Good luck, munchkins."

Nigel told the young NHL hopefuls. Emma smiled at him.

"Thanks, big N."

Hogarth hugged her once more, told her good luck and kissed then top of her head.

Then Sidney and Emerson left their hotel room and headed for the elevator.

"Have I ever told you I love your family?"

Sid asked Emerson. This made her laugh as she pressed the down arrow button on the wall.

"Only a million times."

Luckily the ride down to the basement they just had the elevator to themselves.

"Ready?"

He asked as the elevator stopped looking over at Emerson.

"Ready."

She repeated. The doors opened to show the basement of the hotel filled with teenage boys, agents, NHL scouts and the people who helped with the testing.

"Oh, shit."

Emma said under her breath. Sidney laughed then he took her hand and lead her out of the elevator.

Within minutes they were separated and doing a test. Sidney was doing the 'Curl-ups' test. Emerson was doing the 'Hax Agility' test.

After an hour Emma was being hooked up to plastic breathing tubes and was standing on a treadmill. She looked around to see that next to her was a boy who looked around her age maybe a bit older then her. He did how ever look like more of a man in his early twenty's then a teenage boy. He was a lot bigger then Sidney and herself, but quite a big as Hogarth. He had nearly black hair that looked like he cut it himself, his hair hung a bit over his eyes. She could easily see that he has had his nose broken hand fully of times. But what really stood out for her were his blue eyes.

As Emma was looking at him he noticed this and looked at her, giving her a small smile and a wink. Emerson's face turned pick and she returned the smile and gave him a small wave. For her she couldn't stop looking into hi bottomless blue eyes.

"Ms. Duke, you can begin now."

The woman who was at the treadmill said. Snapping Emma out of her day-dream like state. She looked away from the blue eyed boy and pressed the start button.

Five minutes passed and Emma was doing fine.

Agents and scouts stopped to watch Emerson because a girl has never been here. They have heard about her but they didn't think that she'd show up.

10 minutes came and she felt at about 60 percent.

But when 13:26 came her lungs and heart felt like they were going to explode out of her chest. This was her breaking point.

She jumped so that her feet landed on the solid sides of the treadmill. The woman stopped the machine and a man cam over and started to unhook her from the breathing tubes. When she was free of the tubes she was handed her water bottle and a man started to take her pulse. Now the clock for her recovery time was started. It only took four minutes, which seemed like a lot shorter then she thought.

When she was free to move around she found a empty chair near the wall. She rushed over to in and sat and drank her water.

A man walked over to her. He was dressed in a black suit and he stood in front of her. She stood up and only came to the mans shoulders.

"You must be Emerson Duke."

"Yes, sir. And you are?"

"Pat Brisson. Look I'm an agent and I'm here to offer you a deal."

Emerson just looked at him. He really wanted to sign with her?

"That's great Mr. Brisson, but my dad wanted to help me with this. He does know what he's doing."

Pat nodded at her then pulled out his wallet.

"I understand where you're coming from Emerson. When you and your father sit down and talk give me a call. I've love to have you."

He said handing her his business card. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you Mr. Brisson."

"You can call me Pat."

"Okay. Thanks Pat. I'll defiantly call you."

"Bye Emerson."

She waved then he walked away. Hen he left she looked around the room for a sign of Sidney in the makeshift gym. She spotted him walking towards her. She waved at him and he waved back and hurried over.

"Who was that?"

Sid asked when he stood in front of her.

"Pat Brisson. He wants to be my agent!"

She said hugging Sidney. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You're going to do this Emmy. I know you'll be great."

* * *

Three Months Later

Emerson sat with her with family with her father's hand in hers.

"The Pittsburgh Penguins would like to draft Emerson Duke."

She felt like she was on cloud nine. She stood up, as did her father Charles, he hugged her then she walked up to the stage and Craig Patrick shook her hand and handed her a Penguins jersey. Cameras were going crazy.

She has now gone down in history.

Emerson Josephine Zielkov Duke is the first ever woman to be drafted into a NHL team.

She put on the jersey and the Craig Patrick, Michel Therrien and Mario Lemieux stood around her as they got their picture taken by hundreds of press people.

When that was done she was told to go back stage to be with the rest of the newly drafted NHL-ers. She hurried back to look for Sidney who was drafted first, while she was the tenth to be drafted.

"Emma!"

She turned around to see Sidney running towards her. She outstretched her arms and waited for him to fly into her. Within seconds Emma was in a bone crushing bear hug.

"I'm so happy you made it!"

She laughed then let go of him to look down at their matching Pittsburgh Penguins jerseys. Hers was overtopping her black dress and his was over his black suit.

"What number are you going to have?"

Sidney asked.

"95. You?

"87."

She laughed. Those were the numbers they have had since peewee's, those numbers had as much meaning to the two of them, as the number 99 is to Wayne Gretzky.

**I don't know if anyone is going to read this, but if you do thanks :)**


	2. The Family Game

**Chapter 2! I didn't think I'd post this but I had time to do it :) I'm having writers block on my Avengers stories so I typed this pretty little thing for you :) Enjoy :) P.S I'm writing a story for all my favorite Avengers. So no Capitan American. Sorry.**

Over the next hour Emma and Sidney talked to the years new rookies.

"Emma!"

A familiar voice yelled out. She knew who it was, her younger brother Patrick. She turned from talking to David Beununex of the Nwe York Rangers to see Patrick running towards her with the rest of her family behind him.

"Parlez-en à vous plus tard" (Talk to you later)

She said to David in French. He nodded then Emerson ran towards Patrick. When he was close enough he jumped into her arms.

"You're a Penguin!"

He said as he hugged her. Emma put him down and her father Charles hugged her.

"Charles! Arlene!"

Another familiar voice yelled towards the Duke's. Charles let go of his only daughter and turned to see the Crosby's walking towards them.

"We're so proud of Emma."

Sidney's dad Troy said to the family. Emma ran over to Sidney's dad, Troy, wrapped her arms around him.

"Trina, Taylor. Get in here!"

She said as she hugged Troy. The two women of the Crosby family came over to joined in on the hug.

Sidney's family has been like a second family to Emma. Trina and Arlene were devastated when she and Sidney broke up after five years of dating. Both of their family prayed that the two of them would get married one day.

"My little girl's made history and she hasn't even played one game."

Charles said putting his arm around the waist of his wife of 32 years, who's going crazy with taking pictures.

"Mom! Dad!"

Sidney yelled when he saw them. Troy turned to see his only son running towards them.

"Walrus! Get over here."

Nigel said grabbing Emerson giving her a huge hug.

"You almost made me cry."

He told her, making her laugh. She tried to imagine the six foot four, 235 pound, Philadelphia Flyer defensemen crying.

"Looks like we're still going to be rivals."

She said to him, now making him laugh.

He could just see it. Him in his Flyer gear and her in her future Penguin gear, trying to check him into the boards. He just laughed.

Nigel let go of her and Hogarth put his arms around Emma's waist, making a small scream come from Emerson when her heels left the ground.

"We gotta call Uncle Theo and uncle Wayne!"

Zachary, the youngest of the Duke family, said raising his arms in the air. Emma laughed then pulled out her phone, finding Theo's number.

"Charles Duke."

Mario Lemieux said as he walked to Charles.

"Mario. How have you been?"

"Great."

Than he turned to Arlene and gave her a hug.

"Hello Arlene."

"Mario."

She said with a smile.

I was wondering if I could take Charles away from you for a momnet?"

"Sure."

She said then Charles left his wife's side who turned to talk with Trina.

Charles and Mario walked out of ear shot of the Duke's and the Crosby's.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Emerson."

"What about her?"

Charles asked with a question, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing bad. It's about living arrangements. I've already talked to Sidney and his family about this too. Any ways, I'm opening my home for her and Sidney to live with me and my family."

Charles nodded. Relieved it wasn't anything bad. He's known Mario for years. He's thought this would be a wonderful idea for Emma.

"That sounds great. I'll run it by her. Thanks, Mario."

Mario smiled then shook Charles hand.

"I'm proud of Emma."

"Thanks."

The two Hall of Fame-ers went separate ways.

When Charles returned to his family he's older brother Alex and his fmaily were there and Emma was on the phone with a huge smile on her face, and he's nephew Chase was talking to Nigel. Chase was now in a Hurricans jersey.

"Who's on the phone?"

He asked Nigel when he stood next to his oldest son.

"Theo."

Nigel informed his dad, who nodded at his answer.

"Go easy on her, alright. And look out for her."

Nigel nodded. He was happy for Emma but he was also scared for her. This is the big league. These guys could really hurt her or even kill her. Emerson is barely five foot, she's five foot three. She's just a little bit over 100 pounds; she weighs in at 115 pounds.

Nigel looked at Emerson who was still on the phone with their 'uncle' Theo, Theoren Fleury. Him and their dad played for the Flames at the same time, even won a Stanley Cup together. They became lifelong friends and Theo even taught Emma to skate at the age of two.

Their other 'uncle' is Wayne Gretzy. Charles also played with Wayne when he played for the Edmonton Oilers.

* * *

"You know Jenn wants you to be in the wedding."

Emma heard through the phone.

"No way! I'd love to! Theo you're making me even more happy!"

Theo laughed.

"I'll let you go kid. We all are happy for you."

"Thanks, Theo. Bye."

"Bye, Em."

Emma hit the red phone button, hanging up.

When Emma put her phone in her bra, because she doesn't have any pockets. Sidney hugged her and spun around with her in his arms.

"I'm so fucking happy."

She said into his ear, so he was the only one who heard her. Sidney smiled then stopped and pit her down.

"Me too."

"Emma! Sid! Say cheese."

Arlene said to the two 18-year olds.

Sidney put his arm around Emerson's waist and smiled. Emma smiled at her mom and then Arlene took the picture.

"Oh, you two are so cute together!"

Arlene said as she looking at the picture.

Emma looked up at Sidney who was still grinning ear to ear. Did she make a huge mistake by breaking up with him? Was there still something there? Were they still cute together or was that just what her mom thought?

The Crosby's and the Duke's all went to dinner together and on the way back Sidney rode with the Duke's back to the hotel. Both Emma and Sidney fell asleep on the way back in the rear back seats of the family's rented SUV.

Arlene took yet another picture of the pair, this made Charles laugh. When Arlene looked at the picture.

She let out a sigh.

"Hon. You've taken enough pictures."

"It's the biggest day of their lives. I want to remember it."

Charles quickly looked back to see Zach and Patrick both asleep in the seats right behind him and his wife, then Emma was passed out sleeping on Sidney's shoulder, he then looked back at the road.

"Do you wish they were still together?"

Arlene asked as Charles took her hand in his.

"You know I do. But it's for the best."

Arlene nodded then looked out the window.

"He still loves her."

"I know."

He said kissing her hand, never taking his eyes off the road. After 10 more minutes of driving he pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the hotel. When he parked the car Arlene got out and woke their two boys up. When both Patrick and Zach left to go inside the hotel, the older woman lightly shook Sidney's shoulder.

"Sidney. Wake up, honey."

She said, as if he was her own child. Slowly Sidney opened his eyes, he stretched his legs and one free arm, then gave Arlene a light smile.

"Thanks, Arlene."

He said with sleep in his voice, after he said that he yawned. Arlene smiled then left to go inside the warm hotel.

Sidney looked to his left to see Emma sleeping and drooling on his shoulder. He laughed lightly at her before waking her up.

"Emma. Wake up."

He said quietly into her ear. She shook her head then sniffed.

"Five more minutes."

Sidney chuckled at her again. He reached over to and unbuckled her seatbelt then undoing his own. Carefully her picked her up bridal style then exited the car. Charles came up and shut the door for him then locking the car. Sidney gave him a smile which Charles returned then Sid make his way to the front doors of the hotel.

Skillfully he pressed all the buttons in the elevator and some how managed to get the key card out of his suit jacket pocket and into the door, with out dropping or waking the sleeping girl in his arms.

When he entered the room he set her down on his bed then walked over to her bed to pull the covers back on the bed. He walked back to his queen sized bed and removed Emma's four inch heel and put them near her suitcase. He went back to his bed and picked up Emma again, but this time she woke up a bit.

"Emma, I'm gonna put you in bed, so you can go back to sleep. Okay?"

"You look cute."

She said with a lazy smile on her face as she closed her eyes again. Sidney let out another chuckle.

"I'll take that as you understand."

He placed her in bed then pulled the cover over her before he left for that bathroom to get ready for bed. He did his nightly ritual of going pee, brushing teeth, flossing, mouthwash, then washing his face. Before he really got into bed he stripped down to his briefs then when back over to Emma.

"I'm so proud of you Emmy."

He whispered, not caring if you heard him say it or not. He kissed her temple then finally got into his own bed. When he finally fell asleep again he dreamed of his future life as being a Pittsburgh Penguin. And he knew Emma was dream the same thing.

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of Sidney snoring. She sat up confused to how she got here. She ran her fingers threw her hair then looked down to see she was still in her dress from the day before.

"I'm hungry."

Emma rose out of bed then looked at the clock to see it was 9:35 am. Still had time to get the breakfast menu filled out. She quickly walked over to the desk that sat next to the wall opposite to the beds to see an unfilled out breakfast menu. Within seconds she filled it out for her and Sidney. She check off French Toast, coffee and bacon for herself. For Sidney she check off eggs, coffee, orange juice, and bacon. She ran over to the door, opening it and put the menu on the door handle.

Emerson walked into the bathroom and stripped down to her underwear then went to turn on the shower. It took her a good minute to figure out how to actually turn on the shower. This is the one thing about hotels or going to someone's house you don't know how the shower works. The way to turn it on was you had to pull down the water faucet then turn the knob with the hot and cold symbols on ether side.

When the water was warm enough she removed the rest of her clothing and jumped into the tub. After 15 minutes Emerson exited the shower and dried herself off with a white towel, she wrapped this towel around herself then grabbed a second white towel and up her hair up in it. When she wasn't dripping wet she left the bathroom to find her clothes for the day. She ended finding a pair of blue jeans, new underwear, and her dad's old Stanley Cup champions t-shirt from 1989. She took her clothes to the bathroom and changed then brushed her teeth and used the toilet.

Emma flushed the toilet then left the bathroom for a second time this morning to see Sidney sitting on his bed with their plates of food.

"Morning. I see you got my favorites, I already opened the window."

Sidney said to her before he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. Emma smiled at him then walked over to his bed and sat down in front of her own food.

"Thanks, Siddy."

She said as she leaded over giving him a little kiss on the check. Emma nose scrunched when she did this the smell of eggs was something she wasn't a fan of. In all actually she hated eggs with a passion. Just the smell of it would make her gag relaxes act up.

The two friends talked about their hopes for being Penguins and how they thing training camp is going to be. When they finished Sidney got dressed and they stated to pack up for heading home to Cole Harbour and Emma pack up for heading home to Enumclaw. Where the two would spend the next two weeks at home then they'll pack up for the next six weeks for training camp in Pittsburgh.

"Come on, check out is in 10 minutes."

Sidney said as he brought up the handle on his roller suitcase. Emma zipped up her suitcase then stood up, pulled up the handle then fallowed Sid out the door. When they stood in the hall the Duke's where leaving their rooms and heading down to the lobby.

"Oh, Sid. Your kin is already down in the lobby."

Charles said as he shut his room door behind him. Sidney nodded and him and Emma head for the elevator. They waited for the rest of the Duke's to enter the elevator before hitting the 'L' button. They exited the elevator Taylor, Sidney's eight-year old sister, ran over to give him and Emma hug.

"Sorry. I never got to hug you guys' yesterday."

Emma laughed then they walked over to the Crosby's to figure out a game plan.

"Well the plane leaves at 5:30, and its 12:56. Alex and them left an hour ago for Minnesota. What do you want to do?"

Troy said looking at his plane ticket then handing it back to his wife, so she should put it in her purse again.

"Me and Sid wanted to go skate."

Emma said, she only said that because if she didn't her mom and Trina would have made everyone go sights seeing.

"Great idea, Emmy Bug."

Nigel said. Emerson shot him a death glare for using that nickname.

"God. If looks could kill."

Zach said making the families laugh. Emma laughed because if looks could kill Nigel would have be dead years ago.

"Alright. It's set we go skating. All the kids gear is in my car and the rest of us can rent stuff. Who's up for a friendly game of hockey?"

Charles said with his hands clapping at the end of his words. Cheers erupted from the families then they dispersed, heading for the exit.

The two families split up, after agreeing on a rink that was 20 minutes from the hotel.

The Duke kids all pilled in the SUV. Hogarth was pushed up against the window, Emma was squished in the middle of Nigel and Zach, and Patrick was sitting on Nigel's lap. The rear back seats, where Emma and Sidney slept last night, had the gear bags on them.

The 20 minute ride couldn't fast enough. For Emerson it felt like an hour. When the car finally reached it dissension Arlene opened the door to the back seat and her kids just seemed to fall out over each other.

"I'm riding with Sid on the way to the airport."

Emma said as she dusted herself off. Hogarth raised his hand.

"Me too."

Charles unloaded the gear, which the bags owner took. When Emma entered the rink with Zach right be hide her, she felt better. Just the cold air of the rink seemed to put her at ease.

She found a bench and sated to put her gear on. Soon her brothers and dad had their rented gear on, as well as Troy, Sidney and Taylor.

The wives were at the counter renting out the rink for their families to play on. The grand total of renting the rink and gear came to $500. They didn't mind though, as long as they either played or watched the game they loved.

"Who's on what team?"

Troy asked the players as they watched the zamboni smooth out the ice.

"Well me and Sid are together. I want to be captain!"

Emma said raising her hand.

"Fine. Emma is team captain. Then Nigel is the other. She already has Sid, so Big N, who do you want?"

Hogarth said to his brother. Nigel looked at the people in front of him, he put his index finger on his chin as he though.

"Patty."

Patrick quietly cheered to himself and walked over the Nigel. It was now Emma's turn.

"Hogey."

"Troy."

"Taylor."

"Dad."

"Wait. It's uneven."

Emma said looking at the teams.

"Arlene. Call Mario and Marc, see if they're game. Oh, and call Kelly."

Charles called to his wife, who pulled out her phone to call their friends. In minutes Arlene informed everyone that Mario, Kelly and Marc-Andre Fleury were on their way.

"I call Fleury and Mario!"

Emma said right as her mother was done talking. That left Kelly on Nigel's team.

"How long?"

Charles asked.

"10 minutes."

* * *

Emma stood with her team at one end of the room and Nigel was on the other.

"Alright. I'm gonna have Taylor sit out for the first shift. Me and Nigel are going to do the face off. Then I want Hogey and Mario on defense and me and Sid are on offence. Got it?"

Her team nodded. Emma put her gloved hand in the middle of the circle they made with their bodies. The team all put their hands in.

"Penguins on three. One, two, three."

Emma said. On three everyone threw their hand up.

"Penguins!"

Her and her team skated out on to the ice. Nigel and his team were waiting for them. Arlene was at centre ice waiting for the teams to gather at centre. Trina was standing next to the boards with a whistle in her hand.

Emma put her mouth guard in then went to center. Nigel skated up right as Emma did. They got in ready position and their mother stood over them with the puck in her right hand above them.

"Ready?"

She asked the players. They both nodded, one of their eyes on each other and the other on the puck above them. Usually they would be saying inappropriate things to each other to distract one another or to get under the others skin, but their mother was standing in front of them.

Emma took her eye off of Nigel to see Arlene let go of the puck. In Emerson's eyes the puck and everything around her were in slow motion. Her eyes fallowed the puck and she lowered her stick a bit. The puck hit the ice. Her and Nigel fought for it and She ended up winning the face off and passed it to Hogarth. He took it onto Nigel's side with his dad hot on his heels. Mario yelled over to him to pass the puck, which he did and it went a foot or two in front of Mario. It hit the boards once before it found Mario's stick.

Patrick snuck up next to him and stole the puck. Heading for the other end of the ice. Sidney had Charles right on him. Bumping into him and trying to pass the 18-year old. Emma was going after Patrick who went behind the goal. Marc-Andre had his eyes on Patrick's feet. Marc moved more to the right as Patrick neared the goal post. Then Emma's stick came in between the puck and the post, she took it from her younger brother and turned with it on the end of her stick. She dumped the puck into Nigel's zone. Sidney turned as he saw her about to dump the puck. Charles was still on Sid before Sidney turned around. When rushed to the puck but Trina blew the whistle.

"Off side."

She called. Sidney flipped the puck onto his stick as he's mother skated over. He flicked his wrist and the puck flew up towards Trina. She caught the puck and she went over to the face off circle.

Mario and Troy handled the face off, Mario won and passed to Taylor who was now on the ice and Hogarth was now on the bench.

Taylor passed to Emma, who had Nigel right on her, when she got the puck Nigel kept trying to hook her. This made Emma try to gain more speed to get away from him. She was coming up on Kelly's left side, which is his mitt hand.

Kelly moved towards his left because Emma was coming in hot with the puck. He looked up at her for not more then a tenth of a second, that was all she needed. Emma moved to the right a bit then brought her stick back for a slap shot. When the stick hit the puck it flew into the air about waist high with Kelly and flew pass him and stopped only because the back of the net was there.

Emma let out a cry of joy and raised her arms in the air. Kelly mental kicked himself for letting the puck get passed him. Emma flew into the boards and Sidney skated into her as they celebrated the goal. Kelly bought the puck out of the goal and waited for Arlene to come and get it.

The rest of the Penguins celebrated the first goal of the game. The scoreboard above them on the wall had a one under the word HOME and a zero under VISITOR and the clock said 4:36.

* * *

In the end they ending in overtime with 2:12 left on the clock. The score was 9-8 Penguins. Emma scored three more goals and assisted on four more. Sidney got two goals in and four assist in. Mario got one in and six assists. Hogarth made one and three assists. Even Taylor got a goal but only one assist.

After the game the team changed and returned the barrowed gear and Emma and Sidney but their gear back in the Duke's rented black SUV after saying good bye to Mario, Marc and Kelly.

"I'm so riding with you on the way to the airport."

Emma said after she shut the car door. Sidney laughed then slung his arm around her shoulders. Emma smiled up at him as they walked to Sidney's family's rented car. When they arrived his family was waiting for them in the car. Sidney opened the door for Emma and she got in only to sit next to Hogarth. Taylor was in the very back of the car resting. Trina was driving and Troy was drinking a water bottle in the passenger seat.

"Who's ready to go home?"

Trina asked as she started the car. Emma looked over at Sidney who had the puck they played with in his hands. He saw her looking at him and put it in her hands.

"Here you go Capt. May this be the first of many to come."

Emma smiled up at her best friend and teammate.

"You know you'll be captain one day, right?"

"I guess. And you'll be an alternative captain under my rain as captain of the Penguins."

Emma laughed at him.

"I'm sure."

**Thanks for reading :) Sorry it's taking so long to update. School is coming to a close and my family is wanting me to go job hunting :/ Well reviews would be nice for my story that I think no one but one person is reading...thanks again for reading :)**


	3. Confess

**I'm so sorry of not updating. But my mother has had me change schools this year and I'm not taking to well to this. **

**But I'm happy with how this one turned out, I hope you all think the same :) **

**Also I am having one too meny ideas rolling aroound in my head for stories so that's another reason why I haven't been updating anything. **

**Enjoy and pelase message me about what you think!**

* * *

This was all too real for Emma. She sat in front of her stall with a stuffed animal moose in her hand.

"Is that a stuffed animal?"

Max Talbot asked as he stood in front of her. She looked up at her teammate and rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is. I thought it could being some luck to the team ,okay."

She told him as she stood up. He just laughed and walked over to his stall to get suited up for the game.

"Oh, my God. Emma is that your moose?"

Mario asked when he entered the visitor dressing room of the Walls Fargo arena. Sidney walked in right be hide him and a smile appeared on his face when he saw the brown stuffed animal.

"Emmy, is that Mountie?"

"Yes."

She said placing Mountie in her stall next to her white Penguins helmet.

"I can't believe you still have him."

Sidney said leaning against the stall. Emma smiled at Mountie and then at her best friend.

"Didn't he have a jersey?"

"Yeah. But it's a Gretzy jersey. I mean I love him and all, but I don't think Mountie should wear it right now. With us being Penguins and all."

Sidney nodded and let out a small chuckle then looked around the dressing room then back to Emma.

She looked stressed and tired. It was their fifth game of the season and the team hasn't won a single game. The last two games had been a over time loss.

He knew she had a lot to prove. He knew he had a lot to prove as well but she had more then anyone. She had to show that she could play with the big boys.

"You okay?"

He asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Emma shrugged his hand off and sat down on the bench.

"Yeah… it's just… we're going to play Nigel."

"I know. We're going to do fine. Don't worry."

"Okay… now stop talking to me and go suit up."

Sidney laughed then kissed the top of her head then went to get into his gear.

* * *

The flight here may have been only a short hour and twenty minutes but Emerson was tired. She has only gotten around ten hours of sleep in the pass two weeks. Its only the beginning of a long eighty-two game season, and she was already losing sleep.

Training camp was only a few weeks ago and she still couldn't believe that she had made it. Now she's in the big leagues and making history.

She stopped tapping up her socks and put her face into her hands.

"M&M, you okay?"

Emerson looked up from the visitor dressing room floor to see Ryan Malone and Max Talbot in front of her in their gear.

"Tired. That's all."

Max sat next to her while Ryan stayed in his spot in front of her.

Emma put her face back into her hands and let out a big sigh. Ryan and Max both looked at each other and then back at their female teammate.

"Come on Emma. It's only our fifth game. Don't pussy out on us now."

Max said playfully nudging her. She lifted up her head and gave him a sweet smile.

"You can try to check Nigel."

Ryan said, Emma laughed then looked up a Ryan.

"I can do this. Who gives a fuck if I'm tired? I can do this."

"That's the spirit M&M! Let go and kick some ass!"

Max said slapping her upper leg then stood up.

They all high fived then continued to suit up for the game.

Four hours later

Another lost of the books. Six to five OT. And Emma has failed yet again to make her first NHL goal; in this game she got two assists and fifteen minutes in the penalty box racked up to before game total of twenty-six minutes.

She sat in her and Marc-Andre's hotel room packing for the fly to Tampa in the morning. Emerson sat on her bed in her grey sweat pants with ' Enumclaw Gymnasts ' along the side of her right leg in maroon lettering with a deep yellow outline, a Enumclaw hockey shirt, and her walrus slippers.

She finally laid down when there was a knock at the door.

**Great, Marc forgot his key… again. **

She got up and opened to the door to find Sidney standing in front of her in the hallway. He was in a pair of dark denim jeans, a long sleeve red shirt and a pair of skate shoes.

"Hey, Siddy."

She said crossing her arms over her chest so he couldn't see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey. Well I was wondering if you want to get some cheesecake."

Emma let out a laugh, this made Sidney smile down at his ex.

When they were dating when ever Emma was depressed or stressed he's take her out for cheesecake.

"I'd love that. Let me get dressed then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay. I'll wait out here."

Emma shut the door then rushed over to her duffle bag and pulled out an outfit. She put on a pair of jean, she kept the shirt on but this time put on a bra, and a pair of flip flops.

"Ready to go!"

She said when she opened the door and shut it. Sidney smiled at her and held out his arm for her.

"My lady."

Emma laughed and linked her arm with his and they started to walk down the hall to the elevator.

When Sidney and Emma entered the lobby most of the team was down there in their party clothes.

"Well if it isn't the rookies."

Marc said jokingly at the pair when they exited the elevator.

"Hey Marcy Marc."

Emma said with a small wave then Max turned around to see them.

"You guys are dating? Since when?"

"We're not."

Sidney said letting go of Emerson's arm.

"Can my best friend take me out for cheesecake?"

"Oh. I'd love to!"

Max said. Emma rolled her eyes then took Sidney's hand.

"See you guys in the morning."

She said then led Sidney out of the lobby.

When the pair was free from their teammates Sidney pulled out his phone from his jean pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Nigel to ask where the best place to get cheesecake is."

"Siddy we should just go to a cute little diner, like the one I worked at."

"But where-"

"I saw one when we were on our way back from the game. Come on."

She told him tugging at his arm and pulling him down the heavily congested sidewalk of downtown Philadelphia.

* * *

"I think the kids make a cute couple."

Ryan Malone said as they walked down the street to find a bar to hit. The group was a good 20 feet behind Sidney and Emerson. Marc laughed at Ryan and Max rolled his eyes.

"If you all think about it we're kind of their parents… kind of."

"More like role models MArc. I don't want to think about being a parnet."

Max said.

"I get what you mean. Do you think we should set them up?"

Marc asked as he looked ahead to see the two rookies having their arms linked together.

"Yeah, they would be so cute together."

"Look boys. Sorry to crush your dreams but, they dated for about six years. When they both desisted to get into the NHL they came to an agreement to brake up."

Mario said as they walked.

"What? Why?"

Ryan asked, feeling a little bit crushed. Marc laughed at Ryan's reaction to the news and dogged a punch from his crushed teammate.

"I think because if Emma didn't make it she didn't want him to cheat on her. Or if they both made it they thought they'd be on different teams."

"Well I think they should be back together."

"You sound like their mothers. They both wanted them to get married after high school."

* * *

Emma and Sidney sat in a red corner booth of the diner. A plate with a piece of half eaten cheesecake sat in the middle of the table. Laughs were coming from both Emma and Sid as they talked about their childhoods, old school friends, visiting each other when ever they could, and funny stories of their teammates.

"Oh, my God. Do you remember when we were about six or seven and we wanted to go sledding but we couldn't find a hill?"

"And we got on the roof and slid of it and you broken your arm."

"Hey. It was only because your fat ass fell on top of me."

Emma said kicking Sidney under the table. Her foot hit his shin and he let out a yelp.

"Ow!"

She just smiled then stuck out her tongue then took another bite of cheesecake.

"We should do this more offend."

Emma nodded as she ate her piece of cake.

"I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Well ever since we broke up we haven't been the same. We've both been acting different."

"Are you saying we should get back together?"

"No… yes… I don't know maybe."

Emma moved the plate away from her and looked at Sidney.

"You said we should brake up because you didn't want to be cheated on if you didn't make and I did, or if we got drafted to different teams. But look, we both made it and we're on the same team. Tell me why it wouldn't work?"

Emma looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to avoid looking at her best friend.

Sidney got out of his side of the booth and slid in next to Emma on her side.

"Emmy."

She still didn't say a word to him or look up at him. He took one of her hands from her lap and held it in his own.

"I miss you like crazy. Okay, I said it."

He told her. This made her look right at him. She looked into the big brown eyes that she fell in love with when she was eleven years old.

"Sidney Patrick Crosby. Are bagging me to take you back?"

He just laughed. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"What do you think?"

He asked as he rested his forehead against hers. Emma kept her eyes shut and tried to take in the whole situation.

"I think I need time to think. I'll tell you on the plane tomorrow."

"Emmy. Come on, it's me you're talking about. We've known each other for our whole lives. How is this so hard?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sid. I love you. I really do, but I'm so stressed out about everything and I don't think getting back together would help."

"Emerson Josephine Zielkov Duke. I can help you though this. I know you better then any person on this plant. if there's one thing I know better then hockey it's you. It will always be you.

Sidney's words tugged on her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Sid. I love you, but I have to go to the bathroom."

He smiled and laughed. And got out of the booth so she could go use the restroom. When she left he walked up to the counter to pay for the food.

The waitress ran him up as another waitress went to clear the table.

"That will be $6.35."

He pulled out his wallet and gave her the money.

"You two are so cute together."

An older looking women said to Sidney. He looked over to see her sitting along the bar like sitting.

He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

Then Emma returned from the bathroom and walked over to him taking his hand.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded then they left the diner together.

"Want to go to Nigel's?"

"Why?"

"Um, he has the best collection of movies ever."

Sidney laughed at his girlfriend. Well at least he thinks his girlfriend, she never did give him a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Lead the way my dear."

Emma laughed as they started to walk towards Nigel's apartment.

* * *

"Emma where are you and Sid?"

Mario said into the phone when she picked up her cell phone after the tenth time he tried calling it.

"At Nigel's. He can drive us to the airport."

"Fine. You guys have twenty minutes to get your asses here."

Then he hung up.

Emma sat up and looked around. She was on the sofa and Sid was on the floor sound asleep.

"Nidge! Drive me and Sid to the airport. NOW!"

She yelled as she stood up. Sidney jumped off the floor. He felt like he was having a heart attack. Emma laughed at him and Nigel came running out of his room only in his red and white plaid boxers. He had a shirt in his hand and his flip flops in another.

"Okay. Just no more yelling. You almost woke... God, I forgot her name already."

"You men to tell me after we fell asleep you went and hooked up with some bimbo?"

Nigel laughed at her and Sidney stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

She said then followed Nigel to the door, where she put her shoes on her feet.

* * *

Emma and Sidney got on the plane fifteen minutes later with Mario right behind them. The team cheered when they entered.

"It's good for you guys to finally join us. Cause we were thinking about trading you two the Flyers if you stayed any longer."

Max said joking with them as they sat down across from him.

"You're so funny Maxy Pad."

Emma said and the whole team cracked up into a laughing fit. She gave Max her signature smirk and then looked out the window.

When the plane was finally in the air Emerson's eyes shut as the long flight to Tampa begun. Her dreams filled with her scoring her first NHL goal.


	4. Bigger Then My Body

"Emmy, wake up."

Sidney said into Emma's ear when the private jet stopped at the gate in Tampa.

Slowly Emma opened her eyes and got out of her seat.

"Here we come Jay."

She said as she stood in the alie in front of Max and behind Sidney. Both Sidney and Max laughed at her comment. She looked down at her feet and saw Sid going to take her hand, quickly she put her hands in the in the pull over Philadelphia Eagles hoddie she took from Nigel's truck.

The door opened and the team started to file out of the now cramped plane and into the hot and humid air of Tampa.

"I'm so getting my tan on."

Emma said as she stood in the sun light. Marc laughed at his roommate and thought he'd do the same thing.

"Alright, me and M&M are tanning buddies."

Max said wrapping his arm around her. She laughed at him then he let go of her. And the team began to talk about hitting the pool when they get to the hotel.

"Come on guys, Emma. Hurry up."

Mario said as he walked towards the door into the airport. The rest of the team followed and Emma, Max, Marc, and Ryan talked about how great the beach is going to be.

* * *

"See you at the pool."

Marc called out to Emma, who was in the bathroom, Marc was already geared up for the pool and opened the door to the hallway and saw Sidney about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey Marc."

"Hey Kid. Want in?"

"Yeah."

Marc laughed then kept the door opened for him as he walked in then Marc went off down the hall to the elevator.

Sidney stood in the empty looking hotel room of Marc and Emma. He walked over to the bed with Emma's duffle bag on it and sat on it. He looked over at her bag and saw that Monutie on top of the bag. He picked up the stuffed animal and laughed as he looked at the Edmonton Oilers jersey on the moose.

"Hey Emma. It's me."

He called out then her head pooped out from the ajar bathroom door.

"Oh hey. I'll be right out."

Sidney nodded then she went back into the bathroom and three minutes later she exited in her brown short shorts and orange tang top.

"What's up?"

Emerson asked when she faced him. He put Monutie down, stood up, and walked over to her.

"Can't I come and say 'hi' to my girlfriend?"

He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sidney I never gave you and answer."

He looked down at her with a confused look on his face to see her looking down at the maroon carpet.

"But you-"

"Kissed you. I know. I was acting on lack of sleep and my emotions are acting really fucked up because of it. I'm sorry."

She said backing away from him. As he's hands dropped from her body he's heart was crushed. He really thought that the girl who he has been in love with for the pass eight years of his life just took him back.

"I told you that I was still in love with you."

"I am too. It's just this won't work out anymore Sid. If we weren't in the NHL and we were still living in small towns where we weren't front page news, then it could work. But not now. I'm so sorry."

Sidney couldn't even look at her, he looked back at the door to the hallway and thought about just leaving without saying a word.

"Siddy?"

"Don't call me that. Look the only time I'm going to even think about looking at you and talking to you with be on the ice, got it. Just leave me alone."

"Sid I-"

He had had enough. He turned on his heels and left her in her hotel room.

He didn't head down to the pool to meet up with everyone else he went back to his room grabbed his phone and wallet and left the hotel. As he left he called Emma's cousin Jay, who is Tampa's goaltender. He just exited the elevator as Jay picked up after three rings.

"Sidney hey. What's going on?"

"A whole lot of something with your cousin. Is anyone at the rink?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Can you met me there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go right now. What's going on with Em?"

"Tell you later. See you in ten minutes."

Then Sidney hung up and hailed a taxi. He got in and the driver looked back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Where to?"

"Tampa Bay Times Forum."

The driver nodded then pulled out back onto the road.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Jay asked as he skated onto the ice with a five gallon bucket in his hand and his stick in the other.

Sidney was skating around the rink when Jay entered.

"She won't take me back."

Jay laughed as he made his way to the goal to his right.

"Sorry man. But why here?"

"This is the only place where life makes sense for me."

The Tampa goaltender laughed again when he got in front of the goal. He took off his left glove and removed a puck from the bucket. He placed in on the ice in front of him, put his glove back on then hit the puck over to the young Penguin.

"Well this will make you feel better."

Sidney smiled then moved his stick the right then left of the puck. Jay pulled down the mask of his helmet then slammed the blade of his stick down on the icea few times.

"Game on Crosby."

* * *

"Hey Emma why didn't come down to the pool?"

Ryan asked as they sat on the bench next to each other.

"I fell asleep."

She lied as she watched the game unfold in front of her.

"Well it's good you got some sleep for once. Marc always talks about how you-"

"Duke, I want you out there."

Ed Olczyk yelled as he watched the game go on in front of him.

Before getting on the ice she looked up to see they had six minutes and twenty seconds left in the second period and they were at zero while Tampa had two.

As she got over the board Colby Armstrong was getting off and he lightly tapped her upper arm with his stick.

"Good luck out there Em."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Then her skates hit the ice and Mario skated by with the puck with Norm Milley be hide him.

"Mario!"

She called after him as she chased after them up the ice. Mario looked behind him to see her coming up fast.

Emma was the fastest player on the team. She was short and weighs just a little over one hundred pounds. All the other players in the NHL are tall and weigh twice as much as she does. Max gave her the nickname 'the Bullet' because of her speed.

Mario passed the puck to her as she passed him and she rushed off into the Lightning's zone.

"Hey princess."

Darren Reid said as he tried to steal the puck from her on her right side.

"Max!"

She yelled, seeing that he was open. He looked at her and hit the blade of his stick on the ice, telling her to pass it. Brad Richards was coming up be hide him and she quickly passed it to him and he headed off of the goal.

When the puck left her stick Reid's stick got caught on her skate, causing her to trip. When she hit the ice he laughed and skated pass her. Ryan Malone was now on the ice and closest to Emma and Reid. He gained up speed and checked Reid in to the boards not far from where Emma was standing up.

When Reid got up from the ice his threw down his stick and gloves and looked right at Ryan.

"Bring it Malone!"

Ryan laughed then saw Emma skating up to them with her stick on the ice be hide her.

"I don't think I have any beef with you. But I'm sure Emma here does."

Reid looked over at Emma and she threw down her gloves, putting her hands up. Reid smirked then did the same.

"Let's see what you got Sugar."

Now Emma smirked then grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and started throwing punches. Reid quickly begun to react to his attacker and threw his own punches to protect himself. Soon both of their helmets were on the ice and the fans were coming unglued. They were the first to see Emerson Duke's first NHL fight.

Emma didn't care that Reid tripped her; she could care less about it. She was just pissed off at herself, at Sidney, her lost of sleep, the fact that she hasn't made a goal, and that the media won't leave her alone. Darren Reid was just here to be her human punching bag.

The refs pulled them off of each other. Reid had a huge cut above his eye and blood was oozing from his nose. Emma had a blood coming out of her nose, but nothing serious.

"Both of you are out of the game."

They told them both. Emerson went and picked up her helmet, gloves and stick. As she skated to towards the dressing room her teammates were slamming their sticks on the boards or on the ice showing their support.

She smiled then left the ice. As she walked down the hallway she whipped the blood off of her hands with her jersey. When she entered the dressing room she removed her jersey and shoulder padding and sat in front of her stall. She threw her stick across the room and it broke against the wall.

"I'm such a failure."

She said to herself and put her head in her hands.

* * *

The bus ride to the airport from the rink was quiet, so was the 2 hour and 15 minute flight back to Pittsburgh.

Most the guys were asleep, reading, or listening to music. Emma sat by herself up in the front, while Sidney was in the back next to Marc who was falling asleep against the window.

She was just about to get her book out of her purse when Mario was standing in the aisle.

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and he took a seat in the empty aisle seat next to her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Emma still didn't say a word. She just looked at the wall in front of her.

"Look, Emmy Lu. The reason why I came over here is because Olczyk wanted me to tell you that you're suspended for the next game."

"What. Why?"

Mario chuckled at her reaction.

"You broke Reid's nose. Plus it's New Jersey. You won't be missing anything."

Emma smiled and let out a little laugh of her own, this made Mario smile.

"See, that's the Emma I'm looking for."

He said putting his arm around her in a hug.

"We play Jersey in five days. That gives you a whole week off. So you need to catch up on sleep. Okay, kiddo."

She smiled and hugged him this time.

"Thanks Mario."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and got up.

"I'm doing what your dad asked me to. Love you Emmy Lu."

Then he walked back to his seat.

* * *

October 22 Boston, Massachusetts

Emma got the first shift of the night.

It was the first period and she was in their zone and Brooks Orpik had the puck.

"Brooksy!"

She yelled as she got pass Brad Isister, Brooks gave her a quick nodded then passed it to her. Like lightning she was off towards Boston's zone, with Isister and Colton Orr after her. Emma saw the two players coming up on her and then she saw Max off to her right.

"M&M!"

She wrist shot it over to him and then Isister when for him and Orr stayed on Emma's trial.

Max passed it to Sidney then Sid looked at Emma, who was coming around the goal and was open. He looked at her for just a half a second too long and Mariusz Czerkawski took the puck and headed around Tim Thomas and the goal.

"Damn it, Crosby!"

Emma said going in front of the goal and Sidney went around the back to flush Czerkawski out.

Czerkawski looked at one of his teammates but Emma quickly stole the puck and even quicker she whipped around the goal post, and then shot the puck at the top right corner of the goal. Tim Thomas didn't see Emma take the puck into her procession. The puck bounced off the top pole and fell back behind the goaltender.

Emma cheered. She put her hands into the air and fell onto the ice. Sidney, Max, and Ryan all cheered and pig piled on her.

After seven games she finally did it.

After six more minutes of play it was a tied game and Emma was back out on the ice.

Mario brought the puck back to Boston's zone. Emma was to the left of the goal and Mario was about ten feet away from her. She called his name then slapped her stick on the ice. He passed it to her then an idea poped in her head. She had this easy goal she'd always do on Jay from when they were kids.

She skated right across the ice from the left to right then shot the puck when she was right in front of Thomas. The puck went right in between his legs and hit the back of the net.

Again Emma cheered and this time she skated into the boards and her teammates on the ice came to celebrate.

Now it was two-one and there was twenty seconds left in the first.

* * *

With five minutes left in the third it was five-two, Boston.

Emerson stole the puck from P.J. Axelsson during the face off and bolted for Thomas. Sidney was on her left, she looked over at him, and he gave her a small nodded. She passed him the puck and they went back and forth with passing the puck till Emma was in front of Thoums with the puck. She wrapped it around his left skate and the puck flew into the net.

Tears were coming to her eyes as Sidney and her skated full speed into the boards. She had made her first goal, but not only that it was a hat trick and she was the only Penguin to score. As if was like a movie or her dreams, hats begun to fall onto the ice like rain. She didn't care that it was mostly Boston fans who were throwing them, just as long as they were for her.

* * *

The Penguins may have lost the game, but they didn't look like they did. When they returned from the rink Emma was on the phone with her family, friends, Wayne, and Theo. When she was finally off the phone Marc told her to get in her best dress and meet in the lobby in ten minutes.

She did as she was asked and dressed in strapless tight black dress and her four inch black close toe heels. She quickly ran her hand through her long wavy dirty blonde hair, and then headed down to the lobby. When she arrived the boys cheered and Max ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Where are we going?"

She asked when Max put her down and the team exited the lobby.

"Dinner, five star."

Max said putting his arm around her as they waited for the taxis.

* * *

Emma sat in between Brooks and Max at Clink with a glass of wine in her hand. The guys didn't care that she was underage, it was just wine and they all know about how much of a partier she was in high school.

"I'd like to say something."

Mario said standing up holding his wine glass in his hand.

"We didn't win tonight, but hell does it feel like we did. Tonight Emma made her first NHL goal. Not only that, the first hat trick this team has had this year."

The team clapped and some, like Max, Marc and Ryan made other cheered. Emma smiled and Mario tapped on his glass and the table fell silent once more.

"Emma. I've known you since you were a little premature new born, that could fit in one of my hands. I feel like you are one of my own children. I fought for you to be here in the NHL and on this team. Everyone can see now that you belong here. You are going to have a long careers in the sport and continue to do amazing things for the sport. For a long and healthy career. To Emma."

He said rasing his glass, taking a drink.

"To Emma!"

Everyone said then took a drink. Emma smiled and took her own drink. She looked over at Mario who was now seated across the table from her. She mouthed her thank you. and he smiled and tipped his glass towards her.

She now for sure knew she belonged here, on this team, with these players. The whole team was now becoming a strong band of brothers.


	5. Shit Hit the Fan

**Wow! I'm SO sorry about this! I haven't done anything in forever. Well I made this one really long. I've been busy with school and other stories that I'm juggling with. I'm really in a good place with a 'Justified' story I'm working one. I really don't want to abandon this story, I have so much planed for it. **

**And a HUGE thank you to The87Legacy for all your help and future help :) **

**And now enjoy :) Hope you love it. And please comment! :) **

When the New Year rang in the Penguins standing in National Hockey League kept dropping closer and closer to the bottom. Near the end of the first month of 2006 the Pens had eleven wins and twenty-nine losses. They played two games against the Flyers and lost both. To add to the teams bad luck Mario retired, again, because of an irregular heartbeat. Granted he had missed a hand full of games due to illnesses. Without their hockey God captan the team didn't feel right . The day Mario announced his retirement the next night the Capitals were in town for a game against the losing Pens.

With the retirement Emma was given an 'A' on her sweater. The alternate captains all stepped up in leadership on the ice and in the dressing room after Mario's skates left the dressing room.

Emma and Sidney still weren't talking. They would arrive and leave the rink a different times, the only time they would even talk is yelling at each other on the ice during games or at home with awkward three-second conversions.

* * *

Emma skated around the now empty ice. The game against the Capitals was in three hours. She was doing some basic puck handling, just trying to clear her head.

"That's what you're practising Kotyonok?"

Emma's blue eyes shot up to see the Capitals new left wing Alex Ovechkin standing at the visitor bench. She smiled at him than shot the puck towards the bench, the frozen rubber making a load 'whack' when hitting the boards in the empty arena. Alex chuckled at her as she skated and removed her helmet.

"What do you want Ovie?"

She asked as she placed the black plastic head covering on the top of the board.

"Why can't I just come and see you Kotyonok?"

He asked when she stood in front of him with only the board between the two rookies. Emma looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Everyone in the NHL compared Alex to Sidney. In her mind they are booth good at hockey but in different ways. She's known Sidney her whole life and only just met Alex a few months ago. People always asked her who she thought was better, she'd never answered those questions. Sure, she was mad at Sidney but the boys, well anyone, could find out she had a thing for the new enemy. Deep down she knew it was bad that she was attracted to the Russian super star.

"How did you know was here?"

"I have my ways."

He said walking closer to her with a growing smile on his face.

"That's considered spying or stalking."

Again Alex laughed at the young girl standing in front of him, causing him to take the last step forward he could take.

"Tell me again why I'm attracted to you?"

Emma asked with a smile as she looked up through her eyelashes up at him. He placed his large hands on the top of the boards and lent down and kissed her. Emma closed her eyes and moved her gloved hands up and around Alex's neck. When Alex broke the kiss he rested his forehead on Emma's and looked into her now opened blue eyes.

"Wow, you're short."

He said with a laugh, Emma pouted at him and tried to push him away.

"Ready to get your ass beat?"

She asked with playfulness in her voice.

"We'll see about that Kotyonok."

It was Emma who now laughed ask she pusses herself away from the boards and Alex.

"See you after."

She said as she skated to the tunnel to the dressing room. As she walked down the tunnel she smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Alex after the game tonight. But that smile turned as she entered the dressing room.

Sidney was sitting fully dressed in his stall looking down at the floor. When Emma entered the room his brown eyes shot up to see her.

"Oh, hey."

He sad when she stood in front of her stall taking her jersey off and throwing it in her black hockey bag.

Emma made a noice that sounded like a muffed 'hey'. She sat down and started to untie her skates. As she did this Sidney walked over to her and sat down in Max's stall that was right next to hers. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Don't even try Crosby."

She told him as she throw her skates into her bag. Then she got herself out of the her shorts by undoing the Velcro straps and throw them in as well.

"Emma-"

"Shut up. You said it yourself, you didn't want to talk to me. Now leave me alone, I've been totally fine with you out of my life. Now go home."

Emma almost yelled as she threw all her padding into her bag.

Without another word Sidney got up, grabbed his bag from the floor in front of his stall, then left the dressing room. When he exited the room the door slammed behind him as he walked down the hallway to the player parking lot. When he got into Mario's black Cadillac, he would barrow from time to time, he threw his bag in the back seat as he griped the sterling wheel.

"Emma…Emerson. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I'm sorry… I'm… I'm sorry that I still love you, I'm sorry that we're not together. I'm sorry… thought by this time a year ago I would have a ring on your finger. We won't be going to bed alone every night. I'm sorry I'm still madly in love with you. I love you Emerson till the day I die."

He said to himself. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Emma storming out to her Chevy Silverado with her bag over her shoulder. He put his keys into the ignition when the Cadillac engine roared to life he put the it into reverse then out of the parking lot.

Emerson unlocked her truck with her fob as she walked up to it. Before she entered the cab of the truck she threw her bag into the bed of the truck. Inside the cab of the truck she just sat in the drivers seat looking out the windshield. She let out a load sigh and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Why? Why am I such an idiot?"

She asked herself. She didn't want to ruin her and Sidney's relationship, she already ruined their dating relationship now she was on the verge of destroying any kind of relationship they could have now and in the future.

She took one last breath before putting the keys into the ignition, when the truck came to life she backed the car up into the empty parking lot, making a wide turn. Now the truck was in drive and she drove out of the player parking lot. As she drove out she grabbed her phone and texted Marc.

_Can I come over and take a nap before the game?-Emma _

Seconds later Marc sent a text back.

_Sure. How could I say no to my roommate :)-Marcy Marc _

_Aww. Thanks :) Love you Marcy-Emma _

After sending the last message to Marc she found Mario's number texting him to grab her game bag from the house.

_How do you even know I'm coming to the game?-Daddy Mario _

_Come on. You won't miss a home game old man :)-Emma _

_Why don't you ask Sid?-Daddy Mario _

_Really? You live with us. Do you think we could fix this?-Emma _

_I know you two will. You both will work it out. Don't worry.-Daddy Mario_

_Thanks Mars-Emma _

_Anytime. Your bag will be in your stall by the time you get to the rink. Good luck.-Daddy Mario_

_Thank you!-Emma _

When the last text was sent she parked her truck along the sidewalk of Marc's apartment building. Grabbing the keys she jumped out of the cab of the truck and than locked it up. Quickly she walked into the lobby of the building. As she entered the lobby the elevator doors opened and she hurried over to the metal doors and got into the metal box as the man who exited got out. Her fingers hit the 11th floor button and seconds later the doors shut and she started to go up. Her stomach dropped as the elevator went up to the floor Marc lived on. The grip on the handrails grew tighter as the ride continued. The doors couldn't open sooner and Emma made a beeline for the hallway. As she walked down the hallway to Marc and Max's apartment, before she knocked on the door, it opened to Max standing there against the door frame. In his right hand was a half full bottle of Budweiser, in his left was full open bottle, and he was in his boxer briefs and a Penguins t-shirt.

"Hey there Emmy-Bean."

He said with a smile and held out the bottle to her. She thanked him and took the beer, walking in to see Marc playing some shooting video game. When Max shut the door Marc's head quickly looked back at his two friends then as quick as he looked at the TV.

"Salut Emmy Bug."

He said as he looked at the screen in front of him. Emma took a drink of her beer before saying 'hi' back. Max put his arm over her shoulders as he lead her into the kitchen. Emma laughed as he did this and went along with him.

"How are you and the Kid?"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine… anybody special in your life?"

"Well you are pretty special Maxy."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her was it pulling her into him.

"I always knew."

"That you're the most special education man I've ever met?"

She asked with a laugh. Max smirked and let go of her and took a long drink of his beer, after his drink he placed the bottle on the counter and looked at his younger teammate.

"Really, no one special? Not even, I don't know, not even a guy with the nick name of 'the great 8'?

Now the smile that was once on Emma's face was gone and was replaced with a look of shock than she punched his arm.

"Oww!"

"How the fuck do you know?"

"So it is true?"

"I never… okay, yeah. Me and Alex have a thing. How'd you know?"

"Before I was in the parking lot he stopped me and asked if I knew where you were. I told him and I had my suspicions. And it looks like I'm right."

"Don't tell _anyone." _

She said giving him a stern look. Max put up his arms and nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell-"

"He told me."

Marc chimed in from the living room. Again Emma ht her friends arm and he let out a small cry of pain.

"Damn it girl. I had to tell Marc, come on you can trust the two of us."

She looked up at Max with her arms crossed then she took a drink.

"Fine. I trust you two."

"So…"

He stated grabbing his beer again.

"Have you two… you know do it yet?"

Emma's face turned red and took a drink. Lightly she nodded her head and then Max did a fist pump.

"You owe me $20 Marcy!"

Emma yelled at Max and tried to punch his arm again but he moved out of the way.

"How can you guys bet on my personal life?"

"People bet on you all the time. Get use to it, baby."

Emma crossed her beer bottle free hand over her chest and continued to drink the rest of her beer.

"I hate you."

She told him after a little bit of silence.

"You love to hate me."

He said with a smile giving her a hug. Emma hugged him back, they stayed like this for a minute before Marc walked in.

"Come guys. Come on Max you know that she got a man, a man that could beat the shit out of you."

Marc said grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Max backed away from Emma then grabbed the beer Marc was holding out for him.

"So, how is he?"

Max asked with his Cheshire Cat grin of his.

"Maxime Talbot! Shut up!"

Emma yelled trying to punch his arm and again he moved away but now Emma chased after him.

"It's just a question!"

* * *

By the middle of the third the Penguins were winning seven to one. It was going to be the Penguins first win of the New Year.

Emma had the puck and was making her way to the Capitals zone with Ivan Majesky and Alex training up behind her. Max and Sidney were trying to get open in the zone but Emma started to panic as she looked back to see Majesky creeping up behind her. Quickly she stopped half way past the Capital blue line and shot the puck at Olaf Kolzig. Sidney quickly moved a little so the puck was able to pass him and pass Kolzig's left side of his helmet. The red light began to flash and the blue spot lights came down on the ice as a sign of the goal. The home crowd cheered as Emma celebrated and her line-mates came over to her hugging her and patting her on the head. When she was free from her line-mates she skated to the bench and hit the teams gloves as she went by.

"Duke!"

The ref called from centre ice with Alex to his left. Emerson smiled made her way over to them.

"Have fun keeping up."

She told the Russian then the puck dropped and the two fought for it with Alex winning it face off and passing it to a teammate.

"Duke!"

Olczyk yelled, calling her to the bench. She stayed there on the bench till the end of the game. The Penguins won eight to one, their first win of the year of 2006.

When the team got into the dressing room Max and Emma jumped into a chest bump, causing her to stumble on her skate blades back into Brooks. He didn't care there were only laughter and smiles from the players in the home dressing room.

* * *

After all the interviews the young Penguins stood in the player parking lot. The boys were in their fitted suits and lady of the team stood next to Max in heels and a long sleeved, grey, mid thigh, tight dress.

"So where are we going? I want to get warm."

She said getting closer to Max, trying to steal his body heat. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

"If you'd wear some clothes Emmy, you'd be fine, but I'm okay with the amount of clothing you have on."

Max told her, earning himself a glare from the smallest player in the NHL.

"Anyways, Sid said he'll come out tonight."

Ryan Whitney said looking at the doors that lead inside the arena, waiting for Sidney to come outside. Emma groaned at the mention of her housemate's name.

"You still not talking to him?"

Ryan asked with a little laugh and Emma just nodded.

Than the doors opened, not by Sidney, but by the Capitals. Emma looked back at them seeing Alex walking next to Mike Green. From the distance and the lighting she could se he was in a suit. As she continued to look at her 'boyfriend' Max poked her side, getting a high pitched squeak from the girl.

"You don't want to people to know about him?"

She glared at Max again then turned back to the group.

"Where do we go?"

Marc asked looking around out of pure boredom.

"Well, there's that club downtown."

Colby Armstrong said looking up from his phone screen.

"Wow, Cole I love that one."

Emma said with her words dripping with sarcasm. Max get out a little chuckle as did Marc.

"Ha ha. Shut it, smart-ass."

Colby told her with a smirk, putting his phone away. Emma stuck her tongue out at him then looked up at the party man beside her.

"Where are we going Max?"

"Burgh?"

"Alright. Let's get going. Where's the Kid?"

Colby asked pulling out his phone again from his suit jacket pocket.

"Don't know. Come on, Max."

Emma said grabbing his hand dragging him to her Silverado.

"You really hate Sidney, don't you."

Max asked when they both sat in the car seats. Emma sighed as she put the keys in the ignition. When the truck roared to life she shifted it into reverse and backed up.

"I don't hate him. I'm just annoyed with him. I really want to fix this but I just can't face him with this. I don't know, maybe I'm not ready for this."

She said as she drove out of the lot waving to the guys as they passed.

"Yes you are Emmy. Don't you ever say you aren't."

He told her as he turned the heat on as Emma drove through the now open gate Roy, the security guard, opened for them. The both of them waved at him n the booth as they passed and then they turned onto the road.

"You are so much better than most the team, even me. Don't second guess yourself M&M. Oh, and don't tell the guys I said that."

"Right, I'll just tell Marc."

She said looking at him with a smirk, which he laughed at.

"Thanks Maxy."

"Now, how about we get our drink on?"

"Hell yeah!"

She said loudly with a smile. When they stopped at a red light she looked down at her purse to see her phone light up with a text.

_Where are you going?-Sasha _

Before the light changed she replied with one word.

_Burgh. _

* * *

Emma and Max sat at the bar with a shot of some kind of vodka, she couldn't remember what Max got her. She was on her tenth shot when Sidney walked up to her at the bar.

"Emma can we talk?"

He asked her over the loud music, she downed her shot, slammed it down on the bar and turned to Sidney.

"I'm all your Siddy."

She with a smile and a giggle. Sidney looked over at Max for some words of wisdom, but Max just gave him his Cheshire Cat grin and a thumbs up. Sidney rolled his eyes and took Emma's right hand and let her to the back of the club. As Emma was being taken to the back she grabbed a pink and green mixed drink with a little umbrella in it. Sidney stopped when they weren't crowded by people and turned to Emma, who was down the drink with one shot.

"Emma, Emerson. You need to stop."

He said grabbing the now empty glass. Emerson did another drunk giggle and covered her month with the back of her hand as she laughed.

"Emerson. What are you doing?"

He asked grabbing her shoulders as she continued to laugh but the second he grabbed her she stopped.

"Sid, you're hurting me."

She told him as she looked into his carmel coloured eyes.

"No I'm not. I know how you work Emma. Do you know how many times you got me in bed with this play."

He said as his grip tighten just a bit. He was going to say something but then a huge shadow appeared in front them.

"Let her go."

A thick Russian accent said over the music. Emerson turned to see Alex and Semyon Varlamov standing there. Alex's arms were crossed as he looked down at Sidney.

"Oh Alex."

She said breaking Sidney's grip and moving over to him and his arms un-crossed and he took Emma to his side with his right arm.

"What are you doing Ovechkin?"

Sidney said standing his ground with his fists at his sides.

"Taking my girlfriend. You have problem?"

"Yeah, I do. Let her go. Come on, Emma."

Sidney put his arm out to take Emma back from Alex, but the left wing hit Sidney's arm out of the way.

"No. Leave. She's mine."

"Emma."

Sidney said looking at the blue eyes girl but her eyes were filled with hearts as she looked up at Alex. Sidney took one more look at the Russians and the one half Russian before walking off into the club. Alex kissed the top of Emma's head then turned with her still in his arm with Semyon behind them.

"Let's get a drink?"

He sad with a smirk Emma nodded and put her hands in the air and let out a yell. By this time Emma was very close to her line of being hammer drunk.

She wanted to let her hair down and let off some steam, so did most the boys on the Penguins. With the long losing streak this is all the wanted to do. Most of the time Emma never went to the clubs or bars because there would be paparazzi, that would be the last thing she would need. She didn't want to be a Paris Hilton or whatever paparazzi hunted game she would be like. This is one reason why she hated being in the U.S., she couldn't drink. She was hoping deep down that she would have been drafted to the Oilers or the Flames. 21, every other country in the world the drinking age was lower than that. However Emerson Josephine Zielkov Duke didn't care about 'the legal age', she had been drink even since she was 15 years old.

"What you want?"

Alex asked n Emma's ear as they stood at the bar.

"Whiskey."

She said to the bartender, who let out a little laugh. Emma caught on and looked at him with a pissed off look.

"What you don't think I can take straight whiskey?"

"Most girls like you can't take the hard stuff straight up."

"Fuck you. You don't know me. Now get me my damn whiskey!"

She yelled at the bar tender. Alex laughed at her and kissed her on the mouth this time. When the two had drinks they left Semyon at the bar without a clue in the world where they both had went. Alex and Emma sat in a booth and were to busy making out to finish their drinks that were on the table. Emma giggled as she climbed onto of Alex. As she did this he was busy leaving hickeys all up and down her collar bone. Alex's large right hand was about to push pass her grey dress hem when Marc slid into the booth tapping on Emma shoulder. She moved her head to look at him and gave him a look.

"What Marc? I'm busy."

"It's one AM, I have to take you home. Hey Alex."

"Shit."

She got off of Alex then turned at look at him.

"Sorry baby. I gotta go."

"I can take her home,"

Alex said to Marc, give him a hard stare. Marc looked at him than at Emma.

"Sure. Get her home safe. You need to leave."

Than Marc walked back into the sea of people to find whatever girl he was with before finding Emma and Alex. Emma grabbed her purse and took Alex's large hand in her small hand, than Alex took the lead in getting out of the Pittsburgh club. They went out a back way to where Alex had parked his car. Sidney had already left and took Emma truck, so Mario would think they both were home and in bed.

* * *

The ride to the house was filled with drunken laughter and making out at stop lights and signs. Emma opened the gate for Alex so that the car could get pas and they drove down the road to the house that was dark. When the Lincoln was parked Emma was on Alex's lap in the drivers seat. Emma's fingers were ripping at the white buttons on Alexander's shirt as he's hands held onto her hips.

"I should go inside."

She said between a kiss.

"No, it's fine."

"Alex. I have to go."

She said pulling away from him and opening the door and getting out, without falling to the the gravel ground below. Alex reached over grabbing the black purse on the passenger side floor. He held it out for her and she thanked him as she took that straps. Than he got out and walked the drunken girl to the front door. When the two hockey players stood at the door Alex placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her.

"Goodnight Kotyonok."

He said in a small voice. The front door opened and Mario stood there with a stren look on his face.

"Do you know what time it is Emerson?"

Emma's ripped away from Alex's to see Mario looking at the two. Alex's hand dropped from her face and he too was looking at the former Penguin.

"Inside Emma."

She did as she was told and stumbled in but made her way to the hallway before removing her tall heels.

Mario's brown eyes were burning holes into Alex as they both were silent till Emma's door opened and shut. When there was a shut Mario took one step till he was in Alex's personal space.

"Look Alex. Emma is like my daughter. f you do anything to hurt her I will end your career and you'll be shipped back to play in Russia. понимать?"(Understand)

Alex looked at the one inch taller man in his brown eyes and nodded.

"I understand, sir."

The former captain gave the rookie one more good, cold hard look before stepping back.

"I have my eye on you Ovechkin."

He told the young man before shutting the door. He let out a sigh before he made his way down to Sidney's room, where he knew the boy was wide awake and worried about Emma. When he opened the door he wasn't in there but he could hear yelling down the hall in Emma's room.

* * *

"Sidney Patrick Crosby! What is with this? You don't talk to me for the longest time and now you suddenly care about me?"

"I've always cared about you Emma! Now you're running around with Ovechkin!"

"Oh, shut up! I've been trying to get the guts to fix things with you! But you've been an ass-hole every time I try to do it. I'm sorry. I can't have a relationship with you!"

Emma yelled than she threw herself on the bed and Sidney took this opportunity to leave. When he opened his bedroom door Mario was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Mario asked as the door shut. Sidney looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma. What else in the hell would I be talking about?"

"What about her?"

"I know she's crying over this thing between you two."

"So. She'll get over it."

"Are you serious? I've had to take you two off the same line. She's not getting over this."

"No, I'm sure. We're fine. This will all blow over by the off season."

"When was the last time you two really talked? Not yelling, not on the ice. But really talked?"

Sidney looked down of a moment, nothing was coming to mind.

"Right, that's what I thought."

"I'm not going to talk to her while she's with Ovechkin."

"Yes you are! She's your best friend and teammate. You're just gong to deal with it."

Sidney looked out the window and then at Mario.

"But it's-"

"Ovechkin. I know. Not her best choice but it's her choice, it's her life. And no one is perfect."

"But we're perfect together! We're supposed to be together."

Mario frowned at this and but his right hand over his face.

"You're still in love with her."

He said to himself.

"Look, kid. You need to move on, Emma has. Now you just need to."

"But I'm in love with her. What more could she want? Isn't that what all girls want? A guy to be head over heels for her. I just can't stand seeing her with some else."

Mario stood up and walked over to the young man, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sidney. You need to move on. Emma has. She still cares about you but she's moved on. Go work it out with her so you don't ruin whatever you two have left."

Mario gave Sidney a small smile before he left his room and head up stairs to his bedroom where his wife was waiting for him. Nathalie was sitting up in bed with a book in her hands and the bedside lamp on. She closed her book as Mario got back into bed and than turned off the light.

"You did good honey."

She told him as she settled in bed. Mario moved a bit before he was good.

"Thanks baby."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

He told her wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Emma?"

Sidney asked as he walked into the dimly light room. Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see the clock red numbers glaring at her '11:34', than she sat up looking at Sidney who now siting at edge of her bed.

"What?"

"I don't know if you remember last night-"

"I do, believe it or not. So what part about last night do you want to discuss?"

Emma asked sitting up wrapping her Flames blanket around herself.

"Look Emma, I fucked up. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just jealous of any guy that you're in the arms of. I'm just not use to see that. Can you please forgive me. I'm really sick of this shit."

Emma just smiled at him and gave him a hug. Sidney smiled as he wrapped his arms around Emma's middle.

"I missed you Siddy."

"I missed you too, Emmy."

* * *

"Look who made up!"

Marc yelled as Emma and Sidney walked into the dressing room together. The guys clapped and cheered because the teams two best rookies were finally were corroborating . Emma stood on her tiptoes and gave Sidney a kiss on the cheek before walking to her stall.

"Good job."

Max told her giving her a hug when she dropped her gear bag on the floor.

"Thanks."

She told him than she got in her gear for the team practice.

When the whole team was out on the ice Emma, Max, and Marc were standing next to the goal and Emma looked out to centre ice seeing Sidney with a puck and a smile on his face.

He finally had the smile and that twinkle in his eyes.

Little did Emma know he had both of the loves of his life back in his life. Hockey and her.

He would end his career in the NHL just to have her back n his arms again.

He would throw away any change of win the Stanley Cup of her.

**Well what do y'all think?! Comment! And I'll update as soon as I can. **


	6. Put it Pass Us

**Holy crap! I was able to get another chapter up in not a huge gap of time! Think I'll have another one up in no time. I hope, no promises on that. The next thing I might post is a new chapter in this or it could be a new story, it's a Justified story (I love that show). **

**If you have an idea about the story please tell me. :) **

**Enjoy and comment! **

The Rangers fans made faces and comments towards Emma, and the Penguins fans booed the refs as Emerson Duke sat in the penalty box. They were trying to get another rise out of her; this was her third trip to the box in the last two periods. This time it was for hooking Colton Orr.

Emma just looked up as she sat on the bench, not looking up at the score board above her, but up into the rafters where the banners hung. She could see the banners of Gretzky famous 99 and her father's number 63.

When her two minutes were up the door was opened for her and she took off towards the Penguins zone to end the five on four. Sean Avery was the closest to her and he had the puck, he went to fake the shot to Jaromir Jagr, but Emma got the puck and passed it to Sidney.

Avery turned his head to look back at Emma and a smirk formed on his face. Emma skated backwards, back towards the Rangers zone with Avery covering her, as she turned around Sidney passed it to her.

"Hey tinker bell."

Avery said before checking her into the boards. Emma lost the puck; Marc Staal was ahead of her and took it back deeper into the Penguins zone.

Emma fell almost face first into the cold, hard ice. When her head did make contact with the ice it bounced off the ice twice. A whistle wasn't blown for the hit right away, but it was called when Emma didn't get right back up. Her hands went to hold her face that was in a numbing pain around her right eye. When her hands covered her eyes she made her own little dark world to try to regain focus.

Above her she could hear the fans going wild as Max and Avery dropped gloves and the sound of Danny, the team's medic, voice asking her if she was okay. Slowly Emma sat up on the ice, much to her light headiness. When she was in front of Danny her right eye was seeing red and Danny's hand flew to the huge gaping cut above her right eye.

"Good lord."

He said wiping away the blood. Emma kept blinking trying to get the world around her into focus. Across from her, at almost centre ice she could faintly see max punching Avery in the face, the refs trying to pull Max off of Avery, and teammates surrounding them cheering for their teammate or trying to fight the other team.

"Come on girl, lets get you out of here."

Danny told her, helping her to her feet and over to the bench. Before her and Danny walked down the tunnel she could her the fans booing what Avery did to her and cheer for her as she skated away. While walking to the dressing room Emma used her gloved hand to keep the blood from flowing into her eye again.

* * *

"I hate that asshole."

Emma said as she looked in the bathroom mirror at her freshly cleaned and stitched up cut above her eye. She poked the bruising skin around the cut and pain went through her skin.

During the replay of the hit the refs could see Avery's blade of his stick go up under Emma's visor and hit above her eye, causing the cut. Her and Avery were both out for the rest of the season.

Emma walked back into the living room of Mario's house to see her roommate on the arm-chair looking at his laptop watching a movie, Max was sitting on sofa with his phone in front of his face, Sidney was laying on the floor looking like a snow angel, and Hogarth was sitting on the love seat next to the window texting his girlfriend.

Emma walked over to her sofa, sitting down next to Max. She looked over at him with the light from his phone screen she could see the black and blue bruises left by Avery's fits. Then she looked over at her brother and spoke.

"How do you stand him?"

"What and who do you mean?"

"Avery. He guy's a dick. How do you put up with him, let alone live with him?"

"I don't know. He's really a good guy when you really get to know him."

"Right."

Emma said with a scoff then she laid down on the sofa laying her head on Max's lap. Max looked down at her looking at her cut and bruise on her forehead. Emma slapped his leg and turned around on the sofa so she was on her stomach.

Hogarth then stood up, put his phone in his pocket, and walked over to the bed and slapped Emma's butt.

"Come on, I want a hug. Victoria waitting for me at the hotel."

"Well why didn't she come along?"

Emma asked as she got up off the bed and hugged her brother.

"I don't know. But I'll give Sean a piece of my mind."

"Thanks Hog. I miss you. Tell Victoria 'hi' for me."

"Alright, she hopes you'll get better soon."

He kissed the top of her head, said bye to the boys of the room, then left. As the door shut Emma's phone in her sweatpants pocket buzzed. She sighed then lay back down on the sofa and lazily pulled her phone out.

_You okay baby? Just saw the hit and heard you out for the rest of the season. How are you?-Sasha _

_You really want to know how I'm doing?-Emma_

_Da.-Sasha _

_I feel like shit, I want to beat Avery's face I, and I want a burger!-Emma_

_Aww. I wish I could be with you.3 I'm going out to dinner with the team. Talk later.-Sasha _

_Bye. 3 you-Emma _

"How are you and Alex?"

Max asked as Emma placed her phone on her stomach.

"Fine."

They both knew that Alex was a touché subject with Sidney in the room, but he had learned to deal with it in the past four months.

"Don't go out looking for blood, okay."

Max told her looking down at her, she smiled up at him then picked up her phone and texted Semyon Varlamov.

"I won't. Thanks for standing up for me."

_You out with Alex?-Emma_

_With Alex? No. He just left the club ten minutes ago.-Lama _

_Wait. Club? He told me he was out to dinner with you guys.-Emma _

_No. He left with Mikey's ex just like ten minutes ago. I was going to text you about it just as soon as you texted me. I'm sorry :(-Lama _

_No. It's okay. Just tell Alex to lose my number.-Emma _

_I'm really sorry Emmy-Lama_

Emma put her phone down and just sat there looking at the ceiling. Max looked down at her again with a confused look on his face.

"You okay Emmy?"

"Talk about it later."

She said with almost no emotion in her voice. Now Sidney sat up and looked over at her with almost the same look Max was giving her. He knew when her voice got like that it's because she's just pissed off at someone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep, everything is just peachy."

Max then turned to Marc, who was still just watching his movie. Max grabbed a pillow from side of the sofa,threw it at the other French man. Marc removed his headphones and threw the pillow back at him.

"What?"

Max looked over at Emma quickly then back at him. Marc understood and pressed pause on the movie and got up off the chair. Him and Max left the room, now leaving Sidney and Emma alone together.

"Emmy, I know everything isn't okay. What just happened?"

Sidney asked getting up on to the sofa and sat down next just as Max was doing before he left.

"Well, it's good news for you. Alex is hooking up with Mike's ex-girlfriend be hide my back."

"How do you know that?"

"Semyon Varlamov."

"Varlamov. Are you sure?"

"How could I not be? We live in different cities, long distance relationships don't work. Especially when you're both professional athletes. I knew this would be how it ends."

Emma was surprised that she wasn't crying. But she did know that this would happen to her and Alex. She knew how he was with women, and with the puck bunnies just throwing themselves at him when they saw him, just made the cold harsh reality true.

"Emmy."

Sidney said after a long period of silence, Emma looked up at him and asked,

"What?"

"Do you know what you need?"

"What?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would care for some, I don't know…some cheesecake?"

Emma smiled up at him and got up off the sofa.

"Yes, I'd love some."

Sidney smiled at got up. Emma walked to her room, grabbing her purse, then walked back to the living room, they both walked out of the room to see Max and Marc just standing in the entry hall against the opposite wall waiting for them.

"Where are you two going?"

Marc asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Out for cheesecake."

Max's face lit up to the sound of the desert.

"Can we come?"

Emma looked over at Sidney who gave her a smile, to which Emma gave Marc and Max a smile. The two French men cheered then grabbed their sweatshirts out of the hall closet and put on their shoes at the front door.

* * *

Laughs erupted from the corner booth of the diner as Max told a joke to his friends. Emma went to take another bite of cheesecake but Max grabbed the plate from her taking his own bite. Emma lightly threw her fork at him and he laughed.

"Why didn't you guys invite us before?"

Marc asked finishing off his cheesecake. Sidney shrugged his shoulders and placed his fork down.

"I guess it was just a me and Emma kind of thing."

Emma was about to chime in but her phone buzzed.

_Where are you?-Hog_

_Roller Girls. It's a diner downtown.-Emma _

_Sweet I just passed it.-Hog_

Emma shrugged her shoulders at her brother's text and placed her phone in her sweatpants pocket again.

"How's your head?"

Marc asked looking over at Emma.

"It's fine. Just getting a little sugar headache from the cake."

Emma heard the door open and close and footsteps walk up to them. Max looked up to see who was standing in front of their booth. In an instant the smile that was once on his face was gone.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Emma looked up to see her brother and Sean Avery. Emma just looked at Hogarth who was giving her a 'please forgive me' smile. Sidney was about to get up but Emma grabbed his arm, keeping him in the booth.

"Let me explain."

Hogarth said stepping in between the booth and Sean a bit. Sean just gave the Penguins his signature smirk.

"After I left the house, I went to go find Sean."

"So?"

Emma said crossing her arms still looking up at them.

"I went to find him because… he has something he's like to say to you Emma. In private."

Emma gave her brother a 'are you kidding me' look.

"I'm serious. Come on Sean, tell her."

"I'm serious Emma. I want to speck with you."

Emma nudged Sidney, who stood up still burning holes into Sean's head as he did so. When Emma stood up Sean moved to the side holding his arm out, indicting for her to go first. Emma looked back at Hogarth who told her to go, and she left with Sean be hide her. When the two left the diner Hogarth sat down in the booth with the Penguins who were all looking at him.

"What the hell Hog?"

Sidney said to him as he sat.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"Sean wanted to talk her about what happened."

"Bullshit."

Marc said looking at the left-wing.

"What?"

Hogarth said loudly looking at his sister's teammates.

"Nothing, it's just that Sean Avery is an asshole."

Marc told Hogarth then took a bite of his cake. Hogarth glared at the goaltender.

* * *

Emma crossed her arms and leaned against her truck and looked at Sean.

"So?"

"Look, everything I'm saying right now is off the record. Got it."

Emma just nodded than more her weight onto her right leg as she lend on it.

"Now I know what I did was… bad. I shouldn't have hit you that hard. Hogarth gave me an ear full about it, so did Jagr."

Emma just nodded and looked up at him.

"Well we both don't get to play the rest of the regular season. But you get the playoffs so have fun."

"Yeah. The next two games. What do you get three games?"

"Yup, why are you being nice to me?"

"You're my friend's little sister. And I kind of think you're a badass."

Emma raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a questionable and dumbfounded look.

"You Sean Avery think I'm a badass?"

"You're the first female to get drafted by an NHL team. You're able to play with the boys and well be to honest you're kind of hot."

Emma just looked at him with a smirk, she unfolded her arms and looked at the door of the diner.

"You need to head out soon."

He took a step towerds her, but she just put up her hand, stopping him. Sean just looked at her with a confused look.

"I just told you all that stuff and that's what I get?"

"Avery. Thank you for apologizing. But I can't do this."

"Do what?"

She just gave him a look and he cracked with a smile and laughed.

"Damn it. Is it because you're seeing somebody?"

"Yes-well no."

Again Sean gave her a questionable look.

"Who was it?"

"Ovechkin."

He laughed and Emma hit his arm.

"Shut up okay. We're over now."

"Why?"

"He cheated on me okay."

Sean smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Can I have your phone?"

"Why?"

"Just let me see it."

Emma took her phone out of her sweatpants pocket and handed it to the Ranger. He typed something into it than handed it back to her and grabbed his own phone out of his pocket.

"What did you do?"

She looked at her screen and saw he typed in his number and she just got a message from him.

_Call me when you're in New York. Hogarth said you'd be there for the playoffs.-Sean the Man Avery_

Emma laughed than typed her reply. When she hit send she walked back into the diner.

"Bye Avery."

As soon as she said that his phone beeped and he looked down seeing Emma's message.

_See you in New York ;)-Emma _

As she entered the diner Hogarth stood up from the booth and walked over to his sister.

"You both kept it civil right?"

"Yes. Good luck okay."

She said giving him a hug.

"Thanks. You can come back with me to New York, you know that right?"

"I know. I'm gonna stay here till the end. See you in a week."

"Bye."

He said kissing the top of her head then walked out of the diner. When Emma sat back down her teammates all gave her a look of concern and suspicion.

"He told me he was sorry."

She sat grabbing her plate and finished her cheesecake.

"Why didn't he do it publicly?"

Sidney asked looking out the window, seeing Hogarth and Sean getting into a black SUV.

"I don't know. I didn't ask why, I just accepted it, nothing more to the story."

The boys at the table just looked at each other than finished their drinks and whatever was left of their cake.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Emma walked into the living room with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Mario looked up from the newspaper to see her walk across the room.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked at him like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"New York, well really Jersey."

Mario just raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Hog invited to stay with him during his playoff run. Victoria wants to hang out and stuff."

Mario nodded and folded his paper up and placed it in his lap.

"When is the flight out?"

"Four thirty."

He looked down at his watch.

"It's ten after one."

"I was just putting this in the car."

"Sid driving you to the airport?"

"Yeah. Why are you questioning me like your kids?"

Mario laughed and threw the paper on the coffee table.

"No reason."

Emma laughed and before she continued on her way to the door she looked at Mario again and asked him a question.

"May I leave?"

"You may."

Mario said with a laugh than Natalie's voice called through the house.

"Lunch is ready!"

Mario sat up and walked into the kitchen and Emma walked over and out the door.

As Mario walked into the kitchen he walked over to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's to eat?"

"Sandwiches and other stuff."

She told him then the Lauren, Stephanie, Austin, and Alexa ran into the room sitting down at the table in the dining room.

"Sidney food!"

Emma yelled as she reenter the house. But there was no answer.

"I'll go get him."

She told Natalie and Mario as she quickly popped her head into the kitchen. Emma walked down the hallway to her and Sidney's side of the house and walked into his room.

"Siddy lunch come on."

Sidney was fast asleep on his bed. She laughed to herself then walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, and watched him sleep. He was snoring and drool was coming out of the corner of his month. Emma laughed again, she then stood up on his bed, and begun to jump up and down.

"Sidney Patrick Crosby! Natalie made us lunch. Wake up!"

She yelled as she jumped on his bed. Sidney quickly shot up and looked up at the girl jumping on his king size bed.

"Emerson, stop it."

Emma didn't listen and continued to jump. Sidney glared up at her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down on his lap, causing her to let out a scream.

"I asked nicely."

He told her as he held on to her. She laughed at then looked at him and smiled. Sidney looked at her and lend in but Emma moved her head back.

"What?"

He asked when she moved her head away.

"You and Alex are over. So…"

"So you think we can just be together again?"

Sidney looked down and then back at her.

"I'm sorry. I know that was dumb."

"Yeah, I know. Plus there's kind of someone."

Sidney raised an eyebrow at her.

"Already?"

Emma laughed and wiggled free from his strong grasp.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"God. You're like Max now?

"No, I'm just wondering. I care about you Emmy, you know that."

"I know. But I'm still not going to tell you."

Sidney snapped his fingers together in a sign of defeat.

"Damn it."

"Haha. Now come and eat."

She said getting off his bed and walked back towards the kitchen, leaving Sidney in his room.

* * *

"Damn it."

He said again, but this time to himself. He looked to his bed side table seeing his favorite picture of him and Emma.

It was of them at the World Junior last year in Helsinki the night before he played the gold medal game. The picture was taken by Brent Seabrook, who was on the team. Sidney was in a black p-coat, dark jeans, and had on a toque. Emma was in red long sleeved dress. They were standing on a balcony, Sidney had his arm wrapped around Emma's waist, Emma had her arms around his neck, and the city of Helsinki was lit up be hide them. It was a beautiful picture. Both of their mothers love it and have it hanging up in their homes somewhere among all the pictures in side.

Sidney looked at the picture one more time before getting off his bed. He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor, pulling it on over his bare chest, and then then left for the kitchen.

* * *

"But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk"

Emma and Sidney sang at the top of their lungs as they sat in her Black Chevy Silverado, then a car be hide them honked at them to go through the green light. After the horn sounded Emma and Sidney laughed as they drove through the intersection.

"That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk"

Emma said with a smile as she sang along with Trace Adkins. Sidney laughed and looked over at her, she looked over at him with a smile and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know you love it."

"What?"

He asked keeping his eyes on the road and Emma laughed.

"What?"

"My badonkadonk."

She said with a laugh, making Sidney laugh again and nodded in agreement.

"I do. I think we both have the best asses on the team."

He said with a laugh, Emma checked up at this. Then the sound of Big & Rich, Comin' To Your City came through the car speakers making Emma sing along.

"So we deadheaded up to Philly  
Partied down like real hillbillies  
Brought the music mafia and rocked it out  
Oh and Chippewa's where we go  
When we're up in Buffalo  
Don't you know those Yankees drink enough to drown"

Sidney just shook his head and laughed to himself as he watched Emma dance and sing in her seat out of the corner of his eye. He always loved watching her sing and dance to country music, it was the only music she loved to do that to. All other kinds of music, other than Justin Timberlake, she couldn't get into like she does when she rocks out to country. What he loved about the country music was that a lot of the songs remind him of her.

Soon the Chevy was in front of the airport and Sidney looked over at Emma.

"Well…"

Sidney said and Emma reached over giving him a hug.

"I hope we can put this whole season be hide us."

She said. From everything about them to the whole team performance.

"Don't worry, already gone."

He told her. Emma smiled and let go of him.

"You can come to the house when ever, you know that right?"

"I know. See you when I see you."

Emma laughed than got of her truck and grabbed her bag out of the bed, before she shut the door she popped her head back into the cab of the truck.

"I'll text you when I land."

"I'll be waiting."

He told her with a light laugh. Emma smiled at him than shut the door walking into the airport.

* * *

June 19 Raleigh, North Carolina

The whole Duke family sat in the RBC Center on the edge of their seats. Emma was watching her cousin with the puck in front of Dwayne Roloson, in one hundredths of a second the puck went from Chase's stick to the back of the neat. Emma jumped up and cheered along with the rest of the arena. The Hurricanes just won the Stanley Cup. Emma wrapped her arms around the person next to her who was Sean Avery.

She invented him with her to all the games that her family played in. While the Ranger's short playoff run Emma and him had grown close, in more ways than one. Someone was not to happy with her choice was the man who sat on her other side, her father.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched the two of them together. He hadn't been a big fan of the guys she's been with since she entered the NHL. First Alex Ovechkin now the biggest asshole on the face of the plant Sean Avery.

On the ice they watched as Eric Staal handed the rookie, Chase Duke the Cup. Now there was another Duke that has had their name on Lord Stanley.

Chase's father, Alexander.

Emma's father, Charles.

The Duke children's grandfather, Lucas.

And their great-grandfather, Bradley.

**What do y'all think? More? If that's a yes, please leave your comments ;) **

**Next up: Chase's day with the Cup, the off-season, capitan Sidney, and the 2006-2007 season. Which means Ruutu, Staal, and my favorite Evgeni Malkin! **

**Trust me,you'll love the next chapter. I prosmie that. **


	7. Welcome to the Burgh

"This is the greatest night of my life!"

Chase yelled at the top of his lungs and he threw his arms in the air. Spilling the clear alcohol down the front of him from his red solo cup in his right hand. The crowd of the party cheered with him. Than a girl next to him grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A group of Chase's close friends seeing this broke out into a cheer of wolf whistling at the two. The girl pulled away and Chase put one of his large hands on the small of her back, pulling her into another kiss.

Cross the party at the farm house Emma and Sean where making their way over to the barn across the field. Emma took a drink of her moonshine and Sean planted a kiss on her lips. The pair stopped and stood in the field locked at the lips. Sean's hand moved down Emma's thigh and pushed his hand pass the denim of her cut off jean shorts.

"Sean stop it."

She said pulling away from him a little. Sean gave her a smirk than he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he held onto her because of the alcohol he had consumed he's knees couldn't take the light weight of his girlfriend and he fell onto the ground. Emma laughed as they laid there in the tall glass. She went to take a drink of her moonshine but found out that from the fall the cup tipped upside down and the plastic cup was empty. She pouted and rolled over so she was laying on top of Sean.

"Why hello there beautiful."

He said with a smirk was he looked up at her blue eyes. She smiled down at him and gave him a long kiss. Just seconds into the kiss Sean's teeth tugged on Emma's bottom lip slowly she opened her mouth and they started to explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Sean's hands found their way under Emma's gray tang top, in one swift move he removed the shirt and even faster than she thought was possible he unclasp her bra, and threw the tang top and a red lace bra to the side.

"Sean."

Emma said moaning into the kiss but Sean didn't listen to her and his hands started to remove her jean shorts. Emma could feel his growing erection against the inside of her thighs as he worked to remove her tight Daisy Duke's. She didn't know if was the shine and tequila she had as the night went on, but she told herself that she would never have sex in a public place. The most public place she ever do it in at was a her house in the living room. Even that she had a hard time doing.

"Sean we need to stop."

"No we don't."

He whispered in her ear as he kissed her jaw line. Emma's mind than shut off. She grabbed the hem of Sean's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Sean smiled seeing that he was going to get his way, again. Than Emma began to remove his pants. When those were off. Sean got on top of her and statred to kiss his way down her body.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Emma asked Chase as she walked into the kitchen at her family farm house. He looked up at her with a tired look on his face.

"I don't remember."

"Don't worry Champ. You don't want to."

Emma said as she opened the door to the fridge. Chase looked over at her with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"What happened? Where's Stanley?"

Emma laughed pulling out an unopened beer, removing the cap with her teeth.

"Calm down. He's out in the barn where I woke up. It's fine."

She told him taking a drink then pulled more straw out of her hair. Chase just placed his head back down on the table, trying to ride out the hangover.

"What is up?"

Nigel said loudly when he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Chase grounded at the sound of his cousin and plugged his ears.

"Nothing, little Chasey hung over."

"And you're already drinking."

Nigel said grabbing a beer from himself off the floor.

"Fuck off Nige."

Nigel laughed and chugged the beer throwing the bottle where ever.

"You and Avery… what's with that?"

"Well Hog kind of started it."

"I find it weird that you two started hooking up after that hit he took on you."

"What can I say he nursed me back to health."

Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh that's gross."

Nigel said when he caught onto her joke.

"I honestly don't want to think about you and Sean going at it. That's just nasty."

He said to his little sister.

"I don't want to think about you and my best friend together, but she goes and tells me everything, like it's noting."

"It's not my fault that Sara is really good in the sack."

Emma rolled her eyes and finished her beer.

"I can't believe you two."

Chase said from the counter with his head down on the table.

"Are you just mad because you didn't get any tail last night?"

Nigel asked walking over to his cousin, sitting down next to him.

"I did. From what I can remember it was great."

Nigel laughed and up his hand on top of Chase's head and messed up his hair a little more.

* * *

"Anybody see my phone?"

Emma asked when she walked into the living room that was now cleaned thanks to her cousin Jay.

"Hogarth put all the found phones in a bucket in the kitchen."

He told her as he put the plastic bag that was filled with glass bottles over his shoulder. Emma rushed into the kitchen and found the blue Rubber Maid bucket on the counter. She duged threw the lost cell phones till she found her blackberry at the bottom. When the screen lit up there were 28 missed calls from her dad and 13 from Mario.

"Shit."

She said as she hit call on her dad's number. She held the phone to her ear and it only rang twice before Charles picked up.

"Emma, where have you been? You didn't return my calls."

"I'm sorry dad, I lost my phone. What's up?"

"Well me and your mother just signed the papers for the house for you."

"The big one in Church?"

"Yes, the one in Church."

"Oh, my God! Dad, you are the best, you know that right?"

"I always knew I was pretty great. You can move in when you get back to Pittsburgh. How was the party, and how much shit do I have to replace?"

"It was great from what we all remember. You do have to replace the sideling glass door in the kitchen."

She said looking at the busted out glass.

"Shit. Well, I'll do that when me and your mom get back. When are you going back to Pittsburgh?"

"By the end of the week. I'm going to have the girls packed up and ready, and we're going to drive down. Is my stuff out of Mario's?"

"It's being moved in as we speak. We're just having the movers put the boxes in so you can figure out where you want everything."

"Alright. Thanks again dad."

"I do what I can baby girl. By the way you need to call Mario."

"Will do. The boys say hi."

Charles laughed on the other end on the line than spoke.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Emmy."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby girl."

Emma hung up and then click on Mario's number. It didn't go to the second ring before he picked up.

"Do you see how many missed calls you have from me?"

"Yes, I see Mario. Did I get traded or something?"

"No. I have a rookie that needs a roof over his head. You dad told me you got that house in Church. Do you have room?"

"Yeah. I have room. I'll be happy to do it. Who is it?"

"Seth Rivera from the London Knights."

"Right, my dad seen him play a few game. Says he's the next Sid."

"Why in the hell do you think we got him? I've already meet the kid and he seems to be a good fit for the team."

"So when is he coming in?"

"Friday at noon."

"Friday? Shit. Well I better get down to the burgh. Guess I'll see you in a few days."

"You better. See you soon, Emma. I'll text more of his flight info."

"Thanks Mario. Bye."

"Bye Emmy."

When was silence from the other end Emma let out a sigh, know that she had a day to get her friends ready to leave Enumclaw behind and move to the states with her.

* * *

"Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson blasted from the speakers as Emma drove her truck down the dirt road to her new house. Everyone in the car was signing along.

Delia was to Emma right. She was a beautiful red hair girl that Emma knew from high school. They met when Delia was dating Chase in freshmen year.

Carrie was in the passenger seat and was signing along with the music. She was a short blonde, she was going to Empire Beauty School to become a hair dresser.

Nicole was sitting in the back seat. Emma met her when she moved from Ufa, Russia to Enumclaw when she was in the 7th grade. For a long time Emma had to be Nicole's translator because she couldn't speak English when she arrived.

Boxes and suitcases were everywhere in the truck. In the bed of the truck there were four pet crates. The crates held Emma's English Bulldog Toby, Nicole's Doberman Pinscher Bruiser, their friend Kristin, who was coming down with her boyfriend Blake in a few days, Toy Poodle Penny, and Carrie's Cho Cho Panda.

"There she is girls."

Emma said over the music when the house came into view. The girls of the truck looked ahead , seeing the house.

"Hell yeah!"

Delia said with a smile. Emma smiled and looked over at her friends than put her foot down on the gas paddle, going from the safe 35 she was going to 56 M.P.H. Carrie screamed in existment as she put her arms in the air along with Nicole and Delia.

When the truck reached the front of the house Emma started to do donuts in the dirt drive way. When she stopped the truck the doors pooped open and the girls got out.

"Welcome home guys."

Emma said walking up to the front door. Nicole was standing in the bed of the truck taking the dogs out and Delia was looking around at the land around the house.

"How close are the closest neighbors?"

"4 miles."

Emma said with a smirk. Delia laughed and a grin appeared on her face.

"Well I think a house warming in order."

"How about we move in first."

Nicole pointed out as she jumped down from the bed. Carrie laughed and followed Emma up to the door as her dog came to her side. Emma found the key under the mat, she unlocked the door to the house and the dogs rushed in before Emma even took a step inside.

"There's five bedrooms down stairs and three upstairs. I'm giving Seth the room upstairs and we'll all take the bedrooms down her. I already called the master bedroom."

Emma told them as they all walked into the house.

"Why's that?"

Delia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it's my house De."

She shrugged her shoulders than removed her shoes.

"So let's get started."

Carrie said clapping her hands together.

* * *

"Shit!"

Emma yelled as she ran into the hotel bathroom. Sean sat up in bed and gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I have to pick someone at the airport."

She said from the bathroom as she got dress.

"Who?"

"A rookie I'm housing."

"A rookie? What one?"

"Seth Rivera. Can you text De telling her to go pick him up?"

"My phone or yours?"

"Which ever."

Sean grabbed his phone and texted Delia.

_Emma what's you to pick up Seth Rivera from the airport.-Sean the Man _

_When?-Emma's super hot red head friend_

"When?"

"Noon!"

_Noon.-Sean the Man_

_On my way. What is the flight info?-Emma's super hot red head friend_

"What's the flight info?"

"United, flight UA1287 from London, Ontario."

_United flight UA1287 from London, Ontario-Sean the Man_

_Thanks. Tell Emmy she owes me.-Emma's super hot red head friend_

_Will do-Sean the Man _

"So how long are you housing this kid?"

"Till the end of the season maybe. I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Just asking."

Sean said getting up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Emma looked up at him and smiled.

"Will you put some clothes on?"

She asked as she buttoned up her jean shorts. Sean smiled and looked down at himself.

"Why you like me better this way."

He said with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I have to go."

"One more round?"

He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No. I'm dressed. I have to go, Bye Sean."

She told him walking away from him and into the bedroom part of the hotel room, and grabbed her belongings.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

He asked pointing at himself. Emma again rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. When her lips were on his Sean wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped one of his hands pass the waist band of her short and grabbed her ass.

"Sean! What did I tell you? No."

She said brakeing away from the kiss and slapping his chest. He laughed and removed his hand.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Emma told him than walked over to the door.

"Bye Sean."

"Bye Emma."

She opened the hotel door and walked into the hallway and let the door close behind her. She walked over to the stairwell door and begun to walk down to the lobby of the Omni William Penn Hotel.

* * *

Delia stood in the pickup area of the Pittsburgh International Airport waiting for the flight from London. She held onto a sign that read Seth Rivera in black sharpie in one hand, and in the other was her phone and she was texting Max Talbot.

_Do you want to go out tonight?-Mr. Max 'the Sexy Man' Talbot_

_What do you think?-Delia_

_;) I'll pick you up at 10 ;)-Mr. Max 'the Sexy Man' Talbot_

Delia smiled to herself and than over head of her a woman on a load speaker spoke.

"Flight UA1287 from London, Ontario just landed."

"Here we go."

Delia said to herself, putting away her phone. Than the doors opened and people started to file in from the United flight.

Delia stood there waiting for a few more minutes till a boy with black hair that hung just above his light blue eyes. He walked towards her pushing a baggage karte that had about six bags on it. He had on a pull over black Penguins hoodie, good fitting blue jeans, black and yellow Nike running shoes, and hangging from the neck line of the hoodie were whitle Apple ear buds. He had to be a least six foot four and at the tail end of his teenage years, she marked him at either 18 or 19, To Deli's eyes he looked as he could be Evgeni Malkin's couisn.

The boy walked over to and smiled down at her.

"I'm Seth."

"Hi. I'm Delia, I'm one of Emerson Duke's friend. She told me to pick you up."

"Hi Delia. So do you live with Emma?"

"Yeah. It's me, her and a few others, and now you I guess."

"So where's Emma?"

"She's at IKEA waiting for you. Come one."

Delia told him than the two of them walked out of the airport.


	8. Read This If You Care About The Story

***If You Are Reading This You Care About This Story***

I have been having really bad writers block with this next chapter I just can't think of anything to do. I don't want to give up because I LOVE this story and I have SO much planed for it.

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

I need someone to help me write this next chapter. So send me any ideas or whatever. I need your help for this awesome (well in my head) story. I don't care if it's handfuls of ideas or if it's a real chapter. I would LOVE you a thousand times more if it was a chapter, but I will love you all the same if it's not.

**For the winner?**

Well I can't give you anything because well I just can't. But I will how ever tell you anything that you would like to know about the future of the story.

**When This Will End?**

My birthday is on the 31st of this month and I'll be getting a new laptop for my birthday, so I will go with the 6th of June to have stuff sent to me for this.

**Please, please help me! **


	9. Beer, Fights, Tits, Liers, and Cheats

**Sorry for the long wait! I had really bad writer's block and school has been a pain in my ass! Also the playoffs have kept me busy. Let's go hawks and Pens! Well here it is, a present from me to you guys!**

**Enjoy and Comment!**

* * *

The door slammed behind Emma as she entered her house. She stormed into the kitchen and threw her purse on the island counter. She gripped the edge of the counter, closed her eyes, and started to take deep breaths. The front door opened and Sean swaggered into the kitchen. He walked up behind Emma, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Emma opened her eyes and looked at Sean's arms around her waist.

"Come on baby. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't? Bullshit."

"You know I won't flirt with another woman."

"You do, all the time."

"I don't mean it. I'm just a flirt. I admit it. It's what I am and I'm ashamed by it."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"When was the last time we did something together? Just the two of us?"

"I recall something this morning in the shower."

Sean laughed and started to kiss her neck lightly.

"I remember. But, I mean the two of us. Let's forget lunch with De. We'll go out tomorrow for dinner. I'll go buy you something pretty. We'll come home for a couple rounds in bed, and call t a night. What do ya say?"

Emma smiled and closed her eyes again, and nodded.

"That's my girl."

He said the slapped her butt.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

Emma turned around and kissed him. But her simple kiss was turned into a make-out session by Sean. As soon as her lips touched his, his tongue was in her mouth and almost down her throat, and his hands had left her waist and were on her butt.

"I'll be back."

He said into her ear then left her in the kitchen. When Emma heard the door shut, she let out a loud and long sigh.

"Fuckin' hell."

She said to herself. She turned back around and lend against the counter, with her face in her hands. She lifted her head up when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Out of all the guys that you could have you picked him?"

Nicole said as she walked over to a chair and sat down looking at her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sean Avery believe it or not is an ass hole."

"Nicole. Why do you hate him so much?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's tried to hook up with me and De a handful of times."

Emma looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit. When?"

"Like last week."

Emma just looked at Nicole with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Are you really trying to start shit with me?"

"So what if I am?"

Nicole yelled standing up, pushing the chair back in the process. The two girls had a look in their eyes that they got on the ice when the gloves were about to come off.

"Don't start something you can't finish Nikki."

"You think I can't finish?"

"I know that you pussy out half the time."

Before Nicole jumped at Emma the front door opened and Max and a handful of the team walked into the house with beer in their hands.

"Emmy! We're here to party!"

Max called then he heard two girls yelling from inside the kitchen and him and the group rushed in.

"Hell yeah! This is an early birthday present!"

Max yelled as they saw Emma and Nicole rolling around on the ground fighting. Emma was onto of Nicole, pulling her hair and Nicole was grabbing at any part of Emma she could, what just happened to be the collar of Emma's low neck v-neck. Both girls were yelling to the havens in Russian as they rolled around on the floor.

The boys that now stood in the room as sat back and watched as the girl's fight continued. Max had his phone out taking a video of the two.

Finally Nicole pinned Emma down on the floor, she held onto her wrist, and Emma tried to fight against her.

"You think you're the shit Emma. Walking around like you own the fucking world. You just think you can have what every hot guy comes in through the door. Just because you're a Duke you got into the NHL. That's it! You have no real talent. Don't even get me started on your so-called boyfriend. You just have your head so far up your ass you can't see that he's fucking around right under your nose. You're a bitch Emma. Fuck you."

Then Nicole got off of Emma and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Emma sat up and spated on the floor, her spit was red with her blood. She looked up at the group of her teammates and glared at Max.

"Turn the fucking thing off!"

She yelled at him then got up off the floor and walked out of the room. The boys looked at each other, all of them with either a look of worry or surprise. Only Max had the shit eating grin that was plastered on his face 24 hours a day.

"That was great. Who's still up for this party?"

He asked raising his hand in the air.

"I'm in."

He looked across the room to see Delia leaning against the wall and he smiled. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss then looked at the rest of his team.

"All in, say aye."

The boys said aye then a female voice behind him joined in, causing him to turn around, seeing Emma behind him.

"Y'all need to ask before you party at someone's house."

Max gave her a look and she smiled at him. Max grinned and threw his arms in the air.

"Party time boys!"

* * *

Music blasted throughout the whole house. People where everywhere and booze was flowing. Emma and the boys had been drinking for a good three hours and the fight between Nicole and Emma was forgotten in the drunken fun.

Emma and max where standing in the kitchen doing shots when he opened his big fat mouth.

"Did you know that Evgeni has a thing for you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he told me. Well he told Sergei, who told me, but the same thing."

Emma looked into the living room seeing Evgeni, Seth, and Sergei talking over by the sofa.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make his day."

Emma downed a shot then walked over the room. Max cheered for her as she walked away and she had Evgeni in her sights. Seth was the first one to see Emma walk up to them as he stood between to the two Russians, only picking up a few things that were being said.

"Hey Emm-"

When Emma got up to the group she grabbed Evgeni's collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard on the lips.

Time seemed to stop between Evgeni and Emma, but also between the party-goers. Everyone who was on the Penguins seemed to have their eyes on their teammates. Cat calls, wolf whistles, and cheers for the two erupted from the crowd around them.

Emma pulled away from Evgeni and he just looked surprised, but after a half a second he pulled her back into a kiss. He held onto her waist and didn't let go. Emma had wrapped her arms around his neck and then Evgeni picked her up off the ground. Emma's legs wrapped themselves around his waist deeping the kiss.

"Yeah Geno!"

Kris Letang yelled from the sofa. Emma broke the kiss and got down off of Evgeni. She then gabbed his hand and led him out of the living room and towards the front door of the house. This action only made more comments and whistles towards the two.

When they stepped outside the cool fresh air hit them like a ton of bricks. They didn't realize how hot and stuffy it was in the house. Emma smiled to herself and looked up at Evgeni who was looking down at her.

"Что это было?" (What was that?)

Emma laughed and took his much larger hand in her and swung it back and forth while she looked up at him.

"Макс сказал мне, что я тебе нравлюсь. Так что я взял выстрел." (Max told me that you like me. So I took a shot.)

He smiled and placed his free hand on her the small of her back and pulled her into his chest.

"Я рад, что вы сделали." (I'm glad you did.)

Then he lend down and kissed her. Emma smiled and kissed him back without a care in the world.

Soon they found themselves down in the drive way against Emma's Chevy truck. Evgeni had her pinned to the back passenger door. Emma reached around her to open the door and Evgeni pulled away looking at her with a look of 'are you serious', Emma answered his look just by getting into the truck and Evgeni fallowed her in. After he shut the door behind him, he pulled her close to him and Emma climbed in his lap, straddling his hips. Evgeni pulled off Emma's shirt with ease then started to unzip her pants and pulled them off of her lower half. She started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, and as she got frustrated after struggling with two of them, then just tugged it off, along with the white undershirt he was wearing. His large hands ran up and down her sides, causing goose bumps to erupt across my skin. Maybe it was the lack of heat in the car, but Emma shivered, and he pulled her even closer to him, engulfing her small body in his broad arms. They got the rest of their remaining clothes off, but before things got any farther, Evgeni pulled his lips away from Emma just enough so her could speak.

"Презерватив?" (Condom?)

"Это нормально. Я на контроль над рождаемостью." (It's fine. I'm on birth control.)

She quickly told him then kissed him again.


End file.
